


Aliens With Trapper Hats 4: Final Frontier

by Toonfreak



Category: Keroro Gunsou | Sgt. Frog, Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2019-06-17 20:22:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 29,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15469299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toonfreak/pseuds/Toonfreak
Summary: Join our heroes, yet again, as they continue their journey to find a new home! This is the fourth installment in the "Aliens With Trapper Hats" series! (Rated "T" for some cursing and action scenes.)





	1. If You Give A Cat A Sock...

To make an INCREDIBLY LOOOOOONG story short, the Earth was gone.

Well...not GONE, gone. There WAS still a sphere in the cosmos where Earth USED to be. It was a sad, dried-up husk though. A horrendous, lifeless, ball covered in nothing but evil, poison, and rust. The planet was now quite dead.

As it turns out, this would have made A LOT of aliens happy! However, the stubborn species known as "Humanity" had prepared for such an event. The creatures had been underestimated by the cosmos. About a thousand Humans successfully evacuated from the planet using confiscated alien ships (mostly children).  
...and thus, the large crowd was desperately attempting to figure out what to do with themselves as they stood, stunned, in the parking lot of the Galactic Council Building. This specific Government building would frequent votes from intelligent species that lived all across outer space.

At this particular point in time, Sarah- a basic, normal, Human veterinarian, was attempting to wrap her poor traumatized mind around multiple insanities. Not only were her planet, friends, and family ALL gone; but one of her own volunteers at the ASPCA where she had worked had been an ALIEN- AN ACTUAL ALIEN! Despite the obvious signs, the thought had never occurred to the woman. She always believed that "Toaster" was simply...playful and eccentric. Sarah had blissful ignorance that the strange child had a constant REALLY BAD sunburn, and wore an adhesive gemstone on her forehead because it was "pretty" or something.  
The woman now had more questions than answers. Fortunately, it was now PRETTY obvious that EVERY cover-up known to man had been exposed. She was able to ask any question she wanted to the small Ruby. "Sooo...wait, you're NOT a Human?!"

"Noes. Sorry I couldn't tell you sooner Sarah...I wasn't allowed."

"Sooo...if you aren't a HUMAN, then...WHAT are you?!"

"I'm a Gem!"

"A...Gem?"

"Yeh! I'm a Ruby!"

"A Ruby." This conversation was going nowhere fast. The woman was more confused that before. "Sooo...you're a ROCK?"

Toaster looked lightly offended! "Not a ROCK, a RUBY!"

"But, rubies ARE rocks!"

"No...No...like...erm...HERE!" Toaster poked the gemstone in the middle of her forehead. This is what I ACTUALLY look like! This thing here!"

"The...rock?"

"I am NOT A ROCK!" The little Toaster seemed frustrated with the conversation!

"Let me try Toaster..." Acapella scooted the Ruby to the side before clearing her throat. "A-HIM! I shall dictate and explain the best way I can." The Yellow Pearl nodded. "Our species is called "Gems"...just like YOUR species is referred to as "Humanity". While the natural gemstones on your Earth were non-sentient- our species is!" The Pearl poked to the gemstone on her chest. "Our gemstones are our actual selves. As light travels through, it creates a natural hologram projection with mass! Many of us have additional powers, and can contort our forms by bending light!"

"Contort?" Sarah seemed more confused then before.

"Indeed!" Acapella gave the Human an example, by transforming herself to look EXACTLY like the Human that stood in front of her- but yellow in color.

Sarah "YELPED!" in surprise, before shivering horribly!

Toaster seemed mad at the Pearl, as she transformed back to her normal self. "ACAPELLA! You SCARED her!"

"HMPH! I was only trying to make a point!"

"This...this CAN'T be happening! I must be having the strangest dream! Yes! How very ODD this dream is!" Sarah was in denial. "I mean...if this WASN'T a dream (which it TOTALLY is), why the HELL would you save ME over ALL the worthy people in the world?!"

"You gave me a sock." The massive kitten Bananas (formally known as Yellow Diamond) had joined in the conversation. She was about the size of an elephant and could now (fortunately) speak both human AND animal languages.

Sarah turned slowly toward the GIGANTIC baby cat, and staggered backwards with absolute fear! "WHA...?! WHA...?! B-BANANAS?!"

"Yes."

"WHAT THE-THIS ISN'T...WHY ARE YOU SPEAKING?! WHY ARE YOU SO HUGE?!"

"That is a long story."

"Are...you a...REAL cat?!"

"Technically, no. I am a Gem like Toaster and Acapella. See?" The large feline focused on the half of her gemstone that was currently on her chest.

"Well...why do you look like a...CAT? Can't you just- "contort" or...whatever to what you REALLY look like?"

The animal crinkled her nose. "Unfortunately, no. I was forcefully given this form to pay for my previous sins."

"Sins?"

"Yes. I used to be...quite the dictator in the day..." the cat blushed with embarrassment.

"A...DICTATOR?! THE HELL DID YOU DO?!"

"MMPH. Lots of horrendous things. I rather NOT discuss it...I've been trying to improve my karma."

Sarah sat down in a fearful and confused state, before coming to a realization! "Wait...you...you said you saved me, because I gave you a...SOCK?!"

"YUS." The massive cat nodded in pride! "Don't you remember? I was incredibly upset about my friend, Chirp- a Pair-of-Keys going to the Rainbow Bridge! So Acapella took me to your animal facility, and you gave me a sock to sleep with! It was green, and filled with cotton and catnip! It gave me something to hug when I was feeling upset! A mighty kind gesture! I wanted to repay the favor. Like I said before, I've been trying to improve my karma..."

"Soooo...you saved my life, MY life, from Earth's demise...because I gave you a sock?!"

"YES! You're welcome!" The cat had a smug look on her face!

The woman was baffled! She sat in shock, before laughing hysterically! She found the situation both humorous, and absolutely terrifying! Imagine! Being saved from TOTAL ANNIHILATION, by giving a tiny kitten a SOCK! What were the odds?! Her laughter turned into tears, which turned into sobs, which turned into howling, which turned into survivor's guilt. The woman curled into a fetal position on the floor-wailing to the heavens!

"I...I think we BROKE her." Toaster stared at her animal-loving Human friend, as she rolled about on the tile.

At this point, Gamma came over to see what all of the hullabaloo was about. Sarah stared at the frog accusingly. "...and...and...what are YOU supposed to be, oh GREAT and POWERFUL "Uncle Stinky"?! ANOTHER weird GEM?"

"Not exactly. I am a Keronian, a completely different type of alien. Also, while we're clearing the air here- I would prefer to be called "Gamma", if you please! The "Uncle Stinky" thing was kind of a cover up..."

"WELL! That's...just...WONDERFUL! Let me guess, that "bunny" you came in with was an alien too?!"

"Indeed. She's actually a Cabbit- a common alien pet." Acapella nodded.

"-when her foot heals, she can turn into SPACESHIPS! ISN'T THAT NEAT!?" Toaster raised her arms in the air enthusiastically!

"Of COURSE she can. Well! This has been a REAL interesting dream...somewhat terrifying. Thank you all for the entertainment. I think I should wake up now..." the vet pinched herself in the arm.

...

Sarah pinched herself in the arm again.

...

Toaster decided to say something: "You shouldn't do that Sarah! It hurts! Don't do that..."

The woman lied down and closed her eyes- feeling incredibly faint.


	2. Childhood's End

Meanwhile, the renegade Pearl of the Crystal Gems looked absolutely mortified. "All...all that time...protecting the Earth...Rose's legacy...thousands of years...wasted! Her only dying wish, and I couldn't even do THAT right!" The Pearl gripped her hands into her hair with frustration!

Garnet put her hand on her friend's shoulder. "Do NOT blame yourself Pearl. Everything happened so quickly...there was nothing we could have done. Trust me- I've looked. All the outcomes resulted with the same conclusion- this one just happened to save the MOST Humans."

"IT'S NOT FAIR!" Amethyst was equally peeved. "Earth was my HOME- it was all these Human's home...and now it's GONE!" The purple Gem puckered her lips in frustration. Steven said nothing. He was having difficulty coping. His dad had been saved by Lapis- thank the stars, but the fate of many Human friends he had were still a mystery.

"RARRL?" Lion nudged the boy in comfort. Greg sat next to his son for moral support. The man had lost many friends and family during the horrific incident as well...  
Father and son leaned against each other, weeping softly. No words were exchanged. They were just happy to still have each other. The remainder of the Crystal Gems joined them. Crying in silence.

\----------------

Zed, meanwhile, had decided to take command of the situation the best he could. Many of the adults, including the scientists, politicians, and doctors, were required to have 2 children on the spot- minimum. There were just...SO MANY kids that had lost their parents in the shuffle, that adoption was required for all the adult Humans present. Connie's family ended up with an extra four-year-old son. The little boy was adorable, but clearly upset. He wanted HIS mommy! NOT someone else's! The little one did not understand the severity of the situation.

With all the Human families having two kids each, there was still a grand total of Twenty-Five children without a parent. Zed did not want to overwhelm the traumatized survivors with more kids than they could handle. A Human was a preferred caretaker, but with a lack of adults he would have to start resorting to alien parents.

The man cursed to himself. "Alright! Alright! As much as I DON'T want to do this- I need any aliens with organic care experience and clean background checks to adopt some of these kids!"

The aliens that had lived on the Earth began to banter! Several Betelgeusians rose to the occasion. They had a similar planet, diet, and lifestyle to the Earthlings. Iris and Lucky also ended up adopting two children on the spot- a boy and a girl (a brother and sister pair). Both of the Pearls knew how to take care of organic life, and had plenty of experience with the fiasco involving their Keronian friends.

\----------------

Eventually, only one Human child remained. It was a little girl- no older than 10. The poor thing was silently shaking and crying with shock.

Zed was NOT helping. "OKAY GUYS! WE’VE GOT ONE MORE KID OVER HERE! THE LAST ONE! DOES ANYBODY WANT HER?! NO?!"

Toaster quickly poked Gamma in the shoulder, and displayed the saddest face the frog had ever seen! Certainly if he had the credentials to adopt Toaster- he could handle a small Human cub? Besides, Toaster wanted a sister!

Gamma looked at Toaster-unamused. "Toaster...our party is already SO HUGE..."

"Please Gamma?"

"NO Toaster."

"PLEEEAASE GAMMA?! Look how sad she is! She's the last one, n' no one will take her! Just like Peaches at the ASPCA before she went to the Rainbow Bridge..."

The Keronian glanced at the 10-year-old- quiet and crying. The frog sighed in defeat. "We'll take her..." The frog beckoned towered the child, hoping to coax her over...

The small child glanced around the massive crowd that would be considered her "new family". The sight of Lilly and Bananas alone, made the little Human yowl in fright! Acapella sighed, knowing this would be difficult on everyone. She couldn't say "no" to Toaster's request either though...after all, the Yellow Pearl felt like the demise of Earth was partially their party's fault...

Acapella approached the young girl in the most serious of manners! "What is your name?"

"EHH? Erm...huh? What?!" The girl attempted to talk between sobs.

"Your name?"

"uh...umm...miffle..." The girl mumbled something. Her mother had always told her not to talk to (or engage with) strangers...and this group and place was certainly VERY strange indeed!

Acapella sighed. "You must come with us now small Human..."

"No...NO! I have to wait for my mother...she has to be here! I know it!" The small girl turned around and looked for her mom, in hopes the gesture would make the weird yellow lady go away...

The Yellow Pearl had dealt with upset human children before...specifically at her restaurant. Acapella dug through her gemstone, and produced a small chocolate. "Look here! See? Chocolate!"

The small girl glared at the candy for a brief second, before losing interest, and going back to searching for her mother in the crowd. The only thing stranger than a strange, stranger- was a strange, stranger bribing a little kid with candy!

Acapella looked at the team- unsure what to do in this situation.

Zed, meanwhile, had NO time for this. The man piped up: "All Human families with human parents please follow me! To all families with alien parents- I would suggest to return to your home planet for some rest! Try to get some sleep..."

The crowd began to separate. The Crystal Gems approached Gamma's family looking slightly grim, but sympathetic. "We're going to tag along with the Human group to make sure they are well taken care of. Will you guys be alright?" The renegade Pearl seemed concerned.

"We'll be fine." Gamma nodded. "-Just need to give this new Pekoponian kid some time to collect her thoughts...I think. We'll probably be returning to my house on Keron after this...it's the only place I can think of going..."

The Crystal Gems nodded in agreement. Garnet put her hand on the frog's shoulder. "Do not worry Gamma- things may seem hopeless now, but time makes everything better. Treat the Human child with the same integrity you give Toaster." Gamma began to tear up, but nodded in agreement.

The two families hugged each other. "We'll stay in contact with updates...and keep a protective eye over Sarah and Mary." The renegade Pearl attempted a smile.

More hugs were exchanged, tears were shed, and the two families wished each other well before going their separate ways.

Despite the bitter-sweet goodbye, it was clear how much the Keronian's extended family had grown- two Cabbits, a Ruby, a Bird, a Pearl, a Corrupted Gem, a massive Kitten-Diamond, and now: a Human child. If nothing else, the frog could definitely say that his family was incredibly progressive and diverse! His parents would be proud!

\----------------

Eventually, Gamma's family was the only group left in the parking lot. The Human child was still staring into the spot where the crowd of Humans had previously gathered. She fell to her knees as reality set in.

Her mother...was NOT coming.

The small child howled to the heavens! She wanted her REAL mom! She didn't want to go with the scary monsters! They would probably eat her as a snack! What a horrible fate! "BWAAAAAAAAA!"

The family stood behind the Human awkwardly. No one wanted to interrupt the girl's grieving process, but the Cabbits, Cockatiel, and Keronian needed food and sleep soon...

Acapella sighed. She mingled among her family, quietly, before the group nodded in agreement. As the Yellow Pearl reapproached the child, the remainder of the family held their ears...

"LAAAAAAA!"

The small child immediately fell quiet, and slowly began to sleep.

Acapella picked the child up, and the family slowly wandered away from the parking spot, in hopes of finding a bed and some food.


	3. Room and Space

When Kelly opened her eyes, she found herself in a mysterious place. It seemed someone had put her to bed...it must have been her mom...were they on a trip? Was this a hotel room? The girl had experienced the most HORRENDOUS dream! It had realistic gore and carnage! There were people suffering and dropping all around! There were monsters, and evil clowns, and explosions, and abduction by aliens! Her mom had disappeared entirely through the chaos!

Kelly was all alone...all alone.

What a scary nightmare! The child was glad that the entire thing was factitious! The little girl began to sob silently...

...

"Mer...merf?" A strange noise resonated from the floor. As Kelly looked over her bedspread, she saw (what appeared to be) an injured rabbit pawing at the bedsheets. Why was there a bunny in her room? She didn't recall her mom buying any pets...

It was obvious that SOMEONE owned the creature. There were no license tags, but the rabbit DID have a medical cone, and a cast around its leg...

Kelly hoisted the little rabbit onto the mattress. "Merf...neh..." The creature proceeded to burrow slightly into the blankets, before wrapping itself up into a warm cocoon. "Meh!" The animal seemed satisfied. Kelly figured the creature must have been cold. How strange...the child really couldn't recall where this animal had come from...

Kelly pet the rabbit's head inside of the medical cone. "Nef!" The creature settled, and began to doze. The comfort was inviting. The Human child soon fell back to sleep as well. She felt a little better with the rabbit nearby...

\----------------

"BOOOOOOMMM!"

Several hours passed, before the girl woke up again! The entire room seemed to be vibrating violently! An-an earthquake?! Kelly grabbed the sleeping bunny quickly, and hurried under a sturdy table in the room for safety!

"BOOOM! BOOM!..."

The shaking stopped almost as quickly as it had started! The girl sighed in a huff! That...that was scary! Mercy! Earthquakes were not common where she lived, but did happen from time to time. Kelly remembered her elementary school doing drills for such things...good thing she had listened.

All of a sudden, an intercom on the room's wall made an announcement:

"GRUBLE! Sweee! Click! Click! Worble-murgh!"

Kelly looked at the intercom in complete confusion. Either the thing needed to be fixed-BADLY, or something was very "off".

"Meh?" The rabbit looked up at the child and wiggled her nose. Kelly did not know where her mom had gone, but she was starting to get a very bad feeling about this entire situation...

\----------------

Sure enough, about thirty minutes later, someone entered the Human's room. Kelly was pretending to sleep on her bed again, but was secretly listening in to get details on the situation.

"Oh...Gamma...she's still asleep. Maybe I sang too hard?"

"-or maybe she just REALLY needed some sleep..."

"How are we going to even BEGIN to explain to her what happened? She was so scared yesterday."

"I...I don't know Acapella. Just...leave the food here for now I guess..."

The sound of a full plate being placed on the table was heard, before Acapella continued: "I'm surprised she slept through that horrendous turbulence! Damn asteroids..."

The duo left the room quietly.

Kelly sat up quickly once the coast was clear. Her heart pounding in fear! It...it couldn't be...the nightmare...the horrible monsters...had she been kidnapped?! What should she do?! The little girl began to hyperventilate, she...she couldn't breathe! Air! She needed air!

The child ripped the pillow case off her pillow, and utilized the item as a customized paper bag. These attacks were not uncommon to the Human. She had suffered from anxiety attacks before...her mother normally rubbed her back in comfort during these times.

...only her mom wasn't here right now. If her worst nightmare had come true, she would probably never see her mother again.

"Neh?! MERPH!" The rabbit saw the child in distress, and quickly tried to comfort her by nuzzling Kelly's leg. "MEROWF!"

The pillowcase seemed to be working. The child focused on the small bunny's worried face, before her breathing slowed.

"Merf..." The rabbit sighed in relief. The small Human seemed to be okay now. Kelly picked up the animal, and hugged her tightly in support.

"HUFF!" Nibbles seemed slightly uncomfortable. The girl was hugging her too hard! "HUFF-MYA!"

Kelly let the bunny go quickly before crying and sobbing silently to herself.

She remembered her peers at school often teased her for being a "crybaby". Kelly was smart, but was always the "quiet kid". She had few friends, and was easy to tease. She worried about ABSOLUTELY everything, and her mom would encourage her into social events and uncomfortable situations in hopes of "helping her come out of her shell".

Kelly liked order, and routine. She enjoyed puzzles, books, video games, and making up stories with her toys.

THIS though...THIS situation...

THIS entire scenario was WAAAAAYYY beyond her comfort zone! The girl got up quickly from her sleeping spot, and figured out how to lock her room's door from the inside! She sat in a nearby chair- calming herself, before glancing at the plate of "food" the weird yellow lady had brought in. It resembled "breakfast food", although nothing on the plate was terribly recognizable. There was a stack of "pancakes" which were more fluffed and rose-colored than regular pancakes. There was a sliced fruit that looked similar to an orange, but was PURPLE in color. Some sort of lime green juice in a cup, and a regular "Earth chocolate" were also included.

"Gurrrrgle..." Kelly's stomach agreed that food would be required to survive this fiasco. The child examined the chocolate carefully like her mom used to do on Halloween. The adhesive was still in place- the wrapper had not been finagled with. The girl unwrapped the candy and sniffed it- it seemed fine.

Kelly ate the thing ravenously! It was definitely chocolate. The candy was a pleasant treat, but made the girl thirsty and did little to satisfy her hunger. Unfortunately, the remainder of the breakfast was strange and unwrapped.

"Guuurrgle..." Despite the hunger and thirst, the Human returned to her bed and attempted to sleep the feeling away. She was unsure if these monsters had poisoned the rest of the food, and didn't want to take any chances.

\----------------

Several hours later, Acapella decided to deliver the Human child a "lunch", (as well as check up on the girl's status and see if she had eaten anything). To the Pearl's surprise, the door was locked from the inside! Worried sick about the child, Acapella gathered up Gamma and Toaster quickly to brainstorm. She had NO CLUE if the young one was safe, and had no way of opening the door! She could be hurt, and Acapella would not be able to help her!

Toaster heated up the metallic door with little success. Gamma shot at the lock with an equal amount of success.

Marshmallow was coaxed through the wall next- carrying a note in English asking if the girl was ok. When the fuzzy pet did not return, Acapella resorted to a last effort. The Pearl shape shifted herself into a paper-thin form, and commanded Gamma and Toaster to slide her under the crack on the door's bottom. It was a miracle this ship did not have air-locked doors in EVERY room.

The duo shoved Acapella under the door rather roughly. Her form ended up slightly wrinkled when she reached the other side. The Pearl quickly transformed herself back to normal the best she could (her gemstone was sill hanging by a thread of her form underneath the door). Acapella brushed off the floor debris her outfit had collected...

"AAAAAAGGGGHHH!"

The girl screamed in absolute terror as the alien suddenly appeared in her locked room....including a contorted part of her neck still plastered under the door no less! Kelly grabbed the closest blunt object (in this case, a desk lamp) before raising the "weapon" in an adrenaline-filled fear!

"STAY BACK! STAY AWAY! YOU...YOU...MONSTER!" Kelly swung the lamp in warning.

"WOAH! WOAH! WOAH! I'm not here to hurt you! Calm down! STARS!" Acapella tried desperately to make the child less aggressive, before reaching behind her, and discreetly unlocking the door. This resulted in the Pearl's gemstone snapping back into place, as Toaster and Gamma ran into the chaotic scene quickly.

Kelly responded to this sudden action, by swinging the lamp even more violently!

"WILL SOMEONE TAKE THAT STUPID LAMP AWAY FROM HER?!" Acapella bellowed in absolute fear! Toaster obliged by quickly changing her arm's length, and snatching the item away from the Human. Shocked and spooked by this unexpected maneuver, the small child did the only thing she could think of- she covered herself with the bed blankets. The lump of sheets sat in silence as the aliens stood in awkwardness.

"Erm...you know we can still see where you are...right?" Gamma remembered how Toaster's platoon had tried this same trick before.

The lump said nothing.

"Come on out little Human...it's okay..." Toaster attempted to coax the little girl out of hiding...similarly to the way she treated the animals at the ASPCA.

The lump didn't move.

"Look. We're not here to hurt you...alright? There's no reason to be afraid! My name is Gamma. See? G...A...M...M...A! I'm a Keronian- a friend from a different planet! What is YOUR name?" The frog waited patiently, and smiled in surprise as the Human peeked out of her hiding place! "There you are! See? We only forced the door open to make sure you weren't hurt! Don't lock it again...okay?"

Kelly wrapped the blanket around herself, but continued to say nothing. She looked away from the odd party, as tears began to run down her face again.

It was very obvious that the girl was still quite traumatized, but at least progress was being made.


	4. Kelly

The Human was certainly quiet. None of the three aliens could coax another sentence out of her. This resulted in the trio carrying the entire conversation on their own.

"My name is Toaster! I'm a Ruby!" The Gem nodded in conformation! "We're good aliens! We used to save little Humans like you all the time!" Toaster suddenly looked very sad. "When those BAD aliens landed on Earth a few days ago, there were too many at once...too many..." The Ruby began to cry. To the child's surprise, the room began to heat up slightly! "I-I'm sorry little Human cub. I really super-dooper liked Earth...there were so many nice people and cute aminals..." Toaster rubbed her tears with her arm. "I...really am SUPER sorry we couldn't save your planet. It was my favorite..." To Kelly's surprise, the odd red alien pulled a plushie of "Fred the Slice of Bread" from the rock on her forehead. She began to hug the stuffed animal in comfort.

The girl turned her head in odd curiosity. This alien was acting more like a little kid than a kidnapper...

The Yellow Pearl took advantage of Toaster's emotional episode. She shoved the Ruby to the side slightly, before clearing her throat. "A-HIM! MY name is Acapella, and I am VERY insulted that you didn't eat your breakfast!" The Pearl put her hands on her hips.

"Acapella! What kind of a greeting was THAT?!" Gamma was not amused.

"Well, I worked HARD on that breakfast! Do you know how difficult it is to attempt Earth pancakes with foreign ingredients?!"

The frog sighed. "If you're going to be such a snoot about it, I'll eat the breakfast!"

"HMPH!" The Pearl looked away-slightly insulted.

"Anyway...the two other creatures in your room are called "Cabbits". Nibbles is the one with the broken foot, and Marshmallow is the hyper little one. Lots of aliens keep them as pets. They are very gentle..." The Keronian nodded.

Kelly glanced at the two animals. At this point, the duo had fallen asleep under the bedsheets. The girl nodded in understanding.

"GOOD! GOOD! Right then!" The frog nodded. "...ALSO, the two SUPER-big animals you saw with us are Lilly and Bananas. They were too large to fit in the rooms- so they are hanging out in the baggage area. Not to worry!" Gamma smiled at the Human's terrified face. "Both may seem scary, but they are friendly, and need no food to survive." Gamma nodded in agreement.

The little girl sighed in relief at this- those two big animals were the creatures she was the most afraid of. It was comforting knowing that she wasn't going to be used as pet food.

Gamma continued: "So...now that you know about US, what is YOUR name?"

"..." Kelly looked away in embarrassment, shy as ever, and still unsure what to make of the situation. Was...was it really ok to tell these strangers her name?

The Keronian frowned. "Are...are you ok?"

Kelly shook her head in fear!

"You miss your planet and family...huh?"

Kelly nodded.

"You're scared of us...aren't you?"

The girl nodded again.

"Hmmmm..." the frog thought to himself. He supposed, if a random group of strangers took him away from HIS home, he would be pretty freaked out too...

"WHA!? But...but... I'm TOASTER! You're not afraid of Toaster...are you?!" The Ruby seemed...disheartened, as she instinctively displayed the most adorable face she could muster.

"FWOMP!" The small child covered herself in the bed sheets again. The small mound shivered in fright!

Toaster looked at Acapella for assistance. She had never come across this problem before. Typically, Humans liked Toaster upon their first meeting.

Acapella rolled her eyes in annoyance. "Ugh...you're being SO difficult! LOOK...what if me and Toaster shape shifted into Cabbits? Would that make this situation easier?!"

Kelly peeked out from her blanket again- more confused than anything...

Acapella took this as a "YES". She rolled her eyes again. "FINE! Come on Toaster..."

There was an immediate pair of bright lights! Kelly was terrified, but the event was so strange, she could not look away! As the two lights subsided, the little girl could see two new Cabbits- a yellow one and a red one standing where the two odd creatures had stood before! Kelly gasped in intrigue!

"LOOKY, LOOK, SMALL HUMAN! I'm not scary at all now! See?!" Toaster hopped about in a circle, hoping the gesture would cheer up her new friend!

The yellow Cabbit gazed at the red one with the most annoyed look on her face. "UGH. You're SO hyper Toaster...calm down."

"I think it's fun to be a Cabbit!" The Ruby rebuttaled. "You can hop about, everywhere you go!" The red animal continued to frolic in bliss!

Kelly watched Toaster in fascination! She had never seen anything like it before! The girl removed the blanket from her head, but stayed bundled as she wondered if these strange creatures could turn into anything they desired...

The little girl suddenly looked at Gamma suspiciously.

The frog became nervous. "Don't look at me like that! I can't change my shape like these two! I'm a different species! A different alien..." The Keronian seemed suddenly sheepish and flustered!

The child nodded in understanding, before smiling! She was smiling! "Kelly." The child had finally said something! Toaster froze. Acapella looked at the Human with shock! "W-what did you say?!"

"My name...is Kelly." The child answered slowly.


	5. Eavesdropping

As it turns out, the small group of aliens had found some cheap, discounted, last-minute tickets for a nice cruise ship. One of the first stops just happened to be a vacationing planet owned by Keron. Gamma figured the quickest way back home would be by transferring from the cruise ship, to the planet, back to Keron itself.

It would be like a Human transferring planes, but more...elaborate.

The party had scored a MASSIVE bungalow-type room with three separate bedrooms and a large main living space. Apparently, waiting until the last minute to purchase discount tickets had its perks!

Kelly was still too afraid to leave her room, so the remainder of the family was relaxing on the couch, while watching some intergalactic television!

Toaster glanced at a program meant for younger aliens, and proceeded to pucker her lips into a pout. "Earth TV was better..." the Ruby complained, before losing interest in the show entirely. Gamma took advantage of the situation, and changed the channel so that he could watch the news.

The screen showed a reporter sitting in front of some stock-footage of the Earth's current chaotic state. "-Believe the incident is the work of a newly-formed terrorist group. At this very moment, the Galactic Council police are still investigating what could have caused such a massive tragedy. It is said, about One-Thousand Humans escaped successfully. The species has now been placed on the "Intergalactic Endangered List". We have today, a rare guest to talk about the incident-"

"UGH! Gamma! Turn that idiotic thing off! We KNOW what happened to Earth already! We were literally ON THE PLANET when the incident occured!" The Pearl complained while fixing up some dinner in the room's tiny kitchen.

Gamma responded: "I JUST want to see if they figured out who would do such a thing..."

Acapella rolled her eyes. "What would you do if they DID figure it out? Go on a tirade?!"

"Maybe..."

"NO. You have a family to think about now! NO TIRADES! Now, turn that thing off! It's depressing as all-get-out!"

The frog grumbled under his breath, before turning the TV off entirely. Internally, he wanted SOMEONE to blame for Earth's demise. The Keronian was disturbed that the monsters who did this had not been brought to justice yet. The creature had no closure to the incident.

\----------------

Meanwhile, Toaster was being nosey. Instead of watching television, she had decided to sit outside of Kelly's closed door and eavesdrop. Over the past few days, the Ruby found out that the Human enjoyed talking to herself (or the Cabbits), when alone.

Kelly was humming a soft song, while brushing Nibbles fur. The animal was radiating a strange purr noise.

"MYAA! MYA! MYA!" Marshmallow complained from the side line. SHE wanted to be brushed too!

As the small Human switched from one creature to the other, Nibbles "HUMPHED." In frustration before falling asleep again.

"Marshmallow...you have to let me brush Nibbles in peace! She's not feeling well with her broken foot!"

"Nee!" Marshmallow shook her head stubbornly.

Kelly sighed. "I wonder if the fur in your ears is long enough to braid? It probably wouldn't be very comfortable though. Some of the teachers at school taught me how to do a basic braid..." The girl sighed again. "I wonder if anyone on Earth is still alive...like...underground, or in a shelter somewhere..." Kelly looked into the distance, sadly. "I don't know how to feel about all this...everything happened SO quickly...I-I think this family has nice aliens? Marshmallow, is this family nice?"

"MYAA!" The Cabbit nodded.

"That's good to know! I...I still miss my REAL family though. How long will it take before I'm used to all of this? There are no books in English, no crafts, no puzzles, I don't even have any toys or other outfits to change into! There's nothing familiar here...only those pieces of chocolate the yellow alien brings during meals!" There was a slight pause before the girl continued: "I do wish I could make sense of this situation. I feel so...alone..."

\----------------

Toaster immediately felt guilty for eavesdropping. The thought that Humans never wore the same outfit every day never crossed her mind! Now that she thought about it though- Steven was the only Human on Earth that (seemingly) wore the same shirt everyday...Sarah, Mary, even Zed and Connie were rarely seen wearing the same outfit combination more than once per week!

Toaster and Acapella's "outfits" were built into their form, and Gamma just wore his hat all the time...

The little Ruby also knew that her "Fred the Slice of Bread" plush comforted her during stressful times. Kelly had NONE of this! Toaster ran back into the living room quickly! "HEY! HEY! YOU GUYS! We need to go shopping!"

Acapella and Gamma looked at the Ruby, completely confused where this statement had come from. The Yellow Pearl inquired: "WHY?"

"It's...it's Kelly! She has no change of clothes or toys to play with!"

Acapella put her hands on her hips. "TOASTER! Does SHE want toys, or do YOU want toys?!"

The Ruby looked sheepish. "I-I heard...from behind her door that she wanted toys, AND a change of outfits! (Toaster wouldn't mind getting a toy either though...)" The Ruby mumbled the last part.

"TOASTER! I'm surprised at you! Leave that poor Human Pebble alone! Don't you know it's RUDE to listen in on other being's conversations?" Acapella was not amused in the slightest. If they EVER wanted to gain Kelly's trust, this was the EXACT sort of behavior they needed to avoid!

The Ruby lowered her head in shame. "How else am I supposed to learn anything 'bout her? She won't come out of the room..."

"...and do you know WHY she won't come out of the room?"

Toaster shook her head.

"-it's because she's scared to death of us! It takes time to earn someone's respect and trust! I should know..." Acapella was obviously peeved.

The Ruby pouted in defeat. She just REALLY wanted to make a new friend...

Gamma piped up: "Acapella's right Toaster! It's very rude to eavesdrop on someone like that!"

"THANK YOU Gamma!" Acapella nodded in approval. It was good that the two of them agreed on the subject!

"...although..." As Gamma continued, Acapella's smug face turned into a frown. "...Toaster DOES have a point. Humans DO change their clothes everyday...AND they need stimulation. Something to play with...just like any alien child." The frog thought to himself.

Acapella sighed. "I know you mean well Gamma, but how are we even supposed to go clothes shopping? Don't Humans have different sizes? We can't exactly force Kelly out of her room, much less encourage her into the open, to visit an alien shop!"

The Keronian thought to himself. "What if we bought BIG t-shirts? She could grow into them, and they could be changed on a daily basis! They would be sorda long...but it's better than nothing..."

"I...suppose that would work..." Acapella thought to herself. "She would look rather silly if none of the clothing fit her properly though...I rather buy her something that fits and looks nice..."

"We could AT LEAST get her a toy!" Toaster piped up again!

Gamma laughed! "TOASTER! You don't have ANY interest in the clothes! You just want to go toy shopping...DON'T you?!"

Toaster blushed. The Keronian had seen through her master plan...

The frog continued: "Well...there ARE some shops on the lower decks. I'm sure it wouldn't hurt to browse a bit..."

Acapella grunted in un-amusement. "WELL! You two can go, but don't blame me if your dinner is cold by the time you get back!" The Pearl returned to cutting up some vegetables.

\----------------

45 minutes later, Gamma and Toaster returned from their hunt! They had two paper bags full of...something.

Gamma was carrying the purchases. Toaster was occupied with an interesting spinning toy that resembled a mixture between a wooden puzzle, and a colorful top.

Gamma put the bags on the ground. "Okay...we managed to find some T-shirt's..."  
The frog displayed three shirts- a light green one, bright pink one, and baby blue one. The shirts themselves had cute illustrations of popular alien animals on the front- a Cabbit, a Porg, and a Fix-It respectively!

"Adorable!" The Keronian nodded to himself.

"Mmph. I must agree, the shirts seem...appropriate." Acapella didn't like admitting she was wrong, but even SHE thought the shirts were..."cute", and would be well received.

"We also got her THIS!" Gamma pulled out a slightly-larger-than-life Cabbit plush!

"Why the Stars?! She already has two REAL Cabbits in her room with her!" Acapella put her hands on her hips in frustration.

"Well...yes...but THIS one is big, and can be used as a pillow!" The frog nodded!

"Mmph." Acapella went back to cooking. She didn't really understand the appeal of the toy, but maybe she didn't have to. As long as Kelly liked it, that's all that mattered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok...so here's the deal guys!
> 
> First of all- thanks again for all the reading and reviews! They really cheer up my day, and motivate me to continue this silly tale!
> 
> Secondly - I've been feeling sick again...like...SUPER sick. I'm going to have a doctor procedure next week that will (hopefully), figure out what's wrong with my medical crud. I've been super nervous about it, but it will hopefully result in me feeling a bit better! I will try to update as I can, but please don't get concerned if the updates are a bit farther apart.
> 
> ...and Finally: AWTH's second anniversary is coming up fast! (October 26th to be precise)! I was thinking of making a chapter completely going over ALL the hidden Easter Eggs in EVERY chapter of the story (from the beginning, to the present). What do you guys think? I would love to hear some of your ideas too! Feel free to leave messages with suggestions!


	6. Break The Ice

After Acapella finished preparing the dinner, she fed Gamma and Toaster, before calling the Cabbits. "MARSHMALLOW! NIBBLES! FOODS' READY YOU CLODS!" The two pets came running through the wall in a hurry!

"MEEHH!"

"NERMPH!" Marshmallow got to the food first (of course), and Nibbles followed, hobbling behind. Acapella had prepared a large pile of assorted alien vegetables into a mountain of salad. As the two animals ate their fill happily, Acapella grabbed the last plate of dinner, and knocked on Kelly's door as politely as possible. "Erm...Kelly? Human pebble? May I come in? I have foods..."

No answer.

The Yellow Pearl took the silence as an invitation, and let herself in. "Hello? Hey! I've got dinner..." The Gem spotted the little Human wrapped in the bed sheets again. The girl shivered in fear as the Pearl replaced the child's lunch plate with her dinner one.

It was empty!

"HA! Look at that! You ate your lunch!" Acapella smiled at the girl, pleasantly surprised. "I hope it tasted ok...I'm sorry there aren't a lot of Earth foods available..."

"(It was fine...)" Kelly mumbled while staring into the distance.

"It SPEAKS!" The Pearl teased the child a bit, before putting her hands on her hips. "Why don't you come into the living area? I'm sure Toaster and Gamma would be happy to see you! Gamma even bought you some special presents today!"

Kelly looked at Acapella with slight interest.

"You...don't have to if you don't want to...but it would be beneficial to get used to alien life before we have to leave the ship in a few days. There's a LOT of stuff to teach you about different species, and I want to tell you as much as I can so...you know...you're prepared?" Acapella nodded and took her leave. "Whenever you're ready..." The Yellow Pearl closed the door behind her, hoping the little speech would help the Human come out of the room, and hurdle over her fear of asking questions.

Several minutes passed, before Kelly's door slowly opened on its own. She was carrying her dinner plate full of food, and glanced in every direction as she discreetly walked out into the hall...

Toaster was not only surprised, but enthralled when she saw the child! She remembered her training at the ASPCA however, and did not stare, speak, or shout; in fear of scaring the Human away. Gamma followed suit and did the same.

Kelly scooted herself closer to the family on the floor, until she was in a more comfortable position. The whole group was watching tv while eating.

The Human stared at the screen, incredibly confused. There was a green gelatinous blob presenting "funny alien movies" that had been sent in from around the cosmos. "GLoT-mERG-BOr! A GLOoT!" The odd creature presented the next series of clips, before displaying a montage of various aliens falling over!

"eH! HE! Eh! CLoRp!" The host said something witty, before the audience laughed and cheered!

Kelly couldn't help feeling somewhat left out when the rest her new family laughed at...WHATEVER the alien on the screen had said. "(I...I can't understand him...how do you all know what he's saying? I don't understand...)" The girl mumbled.

The Pearl answered: "OH! It's because we have Bable Fish! I forgot to give you one...I don't think I have any extra..." Acapella checked the pocket space in her gemstone, just to make sure.

"(A...a fish?)"

"You put it in your ear. It feels weird...at first...but it can translate any alien speech into your native tongue...and vice-versa!"

The hair on Kelly's neck stood up at this thought! She didn't want a fish inside of her ear!

Acapella saw the fear on the Human's face, and nodded with understanding. "Whenever, or IF ever you want one, you are more than welcome to ask! You don't HAVE to get one, but it does make your life easier around here. Gamma, Toaster, and myself already have one...that's why you can understand US, but not the television."

Kelly thought about this a bit, before nodding. After the brief back and forth, the child ate her dinner ravenously! She had NO clue WHAT she was eating, (and was WAY too frightened to ask). Still, the meal tasted heavenly, and she ate it all the same!

Acapella smiled as the little Human cleared her plate. The Pearl seemed pleased that her cooking could satisfy even the pickiest of eaters...especially kids!

\----------------

When she was finished eating, Kelly went back to her silent self- fiddling her thumbs with anxiety.

Gamma decided to get the ball rolling: "Soo...Kelly? What do you think of the Cabbits?"

"(The-the Cabbits?...oh...you mean Nibbles and Marshmallow! They are very soft and kind. The two of them make wonderful friends...)." The girl briefly glanced at the two pets- worfing down the salad. She giggled slightly at the display. It was almost like the duo were having an eating contest!

Gamma nodded in approval. "They ARE very good animal companions, aren't they?"

Toaster decided to pipe in unexpectedly: "I-I LIKE AMINALS TOO!" Everyone in the room hushed, and proceeded to stare at the Ruby.

"Toaster! You don't have to yell! We're all standing right here..." Acapella was miffed that her fellow Gem had made an unnecessary din.

The Ruby blushed. "I'm sorries...I got excited. It's just nice to have someone else who likes talking about aminals as much as I do..."

Kelly smiled, before nodding. She had always enjoyed the company of pets as well. Animals always listened, and didn't judge you if you happened to say something dumb or silly.

"Speaking of animals..." Gamma grabbed two bags from behind the couch. "-TA-DA! We got you a present Kelly!"

The child's eyes lit up, but the little one knew it would be terribly rude to grab the items from the alien's grasp...

The Keronian laughed. "HERE! HERE! Take them! They're yours!" The frog encouraged the Human to open her presents.

Kelly approached cautiously, before looking into the first bag. Her eyes lit up again as she held the Cabbit shirt in bliss!

"I know the shirts are a little big...but you'll grow into them! I wasn't sure what size you were..."

The girl hugged the new outfit, happy as could be, before pulling the other two pieces of clothing out of the bag. Her expression transformed from happiness into confusion.

"What's wrong?" Toaster tilted her head.

"(I-These shirts are cute...but I don't know what animals these are...)" The girl was puzzled.

"OH! That one is a Fix-it! It's an android species that enjoys fixing electronics! The other one is a Porg...it's similar to an Earth penguin...but much smaller!" Gamma attempted to explain.

"OH! I see...alien animals!" Kelly nodded. "Thank you everyone for being so nice to me..."

"OPEN THE OTHER ONE! OPEN THE OTHER ONE!" Toaster wiggled in excitement!

There was an audible "GASP!" of joy, as the massive Cabbit plush appeared from the second bag! "OHMYGOSH! It's...ADORABLE!" The small Human hugged the plush in affection!

"I KNOW! I KNOW! YEH?" Toaster nodded. She had chosen the Cabbit plush from the store, and was incredibly pleased that Kelly liked her gift!

Acapella smiled. "This is quite lovely! See?! Coming out of your room was an excellent idea!"

The little girl nodded. "I'm sorry if I've seemed...rude. This entire experience has been SUPER scary! Most Humans didn't even know aliens existed before...the..." Kelly started to weep and shiver again in stress!

Acapella felt a strange feeling come over her. She had a sudden urge to pick up the Human child and rock her. She did just that, holding Kelly and hobbling slightly to-and-fro. "Hush...shhhh...it's ok...you poor thing..." The girl settled, as her sobs became further apart.

Gamma and Toaster glanced up at the Pearl, slightly shocked! They had NEVER seen THIS behavior from Acapella before...not even for Toaster! The Yellow Pearl blushed slightly, as a majority of her family stared at her in disbelief! It seemed that the Gem had developed a (somewhat) motherly affection toward the child over the past few days...

Acapella slowly placed Kelly back on the floor, and attempted to put on airs; as if nothing had happened at all. This was a fairly unsuccessful attempt, however, as the little Human ended up clinging to the Pearl's leg. Acapella stood awkwardly, as the girl continued to cry. "It-It's okay Kelly...no one will hurt or scare you again...I'll protect you..." Acapella ruffled the child's hair in hopes that the girl would let go.

Kelly clung on tighter. Acapella sighed in defeat, and continued to stand in place. It wasn't like her Diamond hadn't trained her to stand for days on end anyway...

"HEH..." Gamma looked at Acapella-most amused.

"What are YOU looking at slime?!" Acapella gave the Keronian a stare of death.

"Oh...nothing...nothing..." Gamma rolled his eyes while smirking.

"HMPH." The Yellow Pearl continued to stand. If the Human pebble wouldn't let go...well, that was perfectly fine by her! Acapella always enjoyed being the center of attention anyway...

Toaster approached the frightened child cautiously. Kelly hid further behind Acapella. "Hey, Hey! It's ok! Toaster isn't scary...see?" Toaster transformed herself into a Cabbit again. "See? Toaster is just like a Cabbit! Don' be scared...look at dis!" The red Cabbit hopped over to the new toy she had received earlier, and brought it over to show her new sibling. "Look! Look! Check it out! It's neat!" Toaster turned back into her regular self, and made the toy spin. "See? Now YOU try!" The Ruby handed the toy over.

...

Kelly mimicked the Ruby. Her eyes lit up as the toy spun and twisted in excitement! The child let go of Acapella's leg, and bantered with Toaster about the new toy. The Gem showed Kelly how to accomplish various tricks with the device, and was proud at how quickly the Human pebble could learn!

It seemed the ice had finally broken. Kelly was slowly beginning to get used to her new family!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEY again guys! Thank you SO much for barring with me! You are all awesome-sause!!! Just some quick updates...
> 
> It looks like I'm going to have a medical procedure soon, however, they STILL haven't set up a date for it! Thus, I do apologize if these chapters come out a bit slower...I'm still dealing with quite a bit of side effects while I wait for the medical crud. BLAH.  
> XP
> 
> Also, I only received one response about making the second anniversary chapter about ALL the hidden Easter Eggs in AWTH...what do you guys think?


	7. Luggage

Yellow Diamond felt...INCREDIBLY insulted. Here she was, a massive cat, completely surrounded by suitcases. There had been no pet cages (nor rooms on the main ship) big enough to accommodate herself NOR Lilly.

She had devolved from the most powerful dictator in the cosmos...to (literal) luggage.

"MERF..." The baggage compartment had horrendous shock absorbers. Three days had gone by with nothing but bumping and jostling along. Bananas had tried her best to make herself as comfortable as possible.

Any alien who had packed their things in a duffel, fuzzy, or stuffed animal bag, was going to land at their destination with their luggage completely smooshed flat, and covered in massive bits of fur and hair. Both gargantuan creatures had attempted to separate the "soft" luggage, from the solid suitcases- resulting in two (very flat) "nests".

Bananas tried her best not to move. Every time she rearranged herself, she could hear crunching sounds coming from the suitcases...as if her massive weight was breaking multiple glass nick-nacks and mementos. The Diamond sweated in guilt whenever another suitcase made an ominous "GRUNCH!" noise.

Lilly, meanwhile, had absolutely no guilt frolicking about! She would jump on hard suitcases until they burst! She absolutely LOVED bags with soft handles! The squishy ones made WONDERFUL chew toys!

Despite Bananas' best efforts, Lilly was just too overwhelmed and enthusiastic to calm down. Her "nest" had transformed from a puffy pile of soft suitcases, into a chaotic mess of torn clothing, frayed handles, cotton, disassembled stuffed animals, and discarded snack wrappers.

"LILLY! PLEASE! Try to behave yourself! It's hard enough being stuffed in here..."

"...BUT...BUT...NANA! THERE ARE SO MANY TOYS! LOOK AT THEM ALL!" The corrupted Gem panted in glee!

"THOSE AREN'T TOYS LILLY! How many times must I tell you?! These...items belong to others! You can't just rip them apart..."

"BUT...BUT...NANA...IT'S SO FUN!" Lilly rolled on her back, and shuffled through the suitcases- happy as a clam!

The massive cat sighed. She had more important things to worry about. Acapella had given her explicit instructions on what to expect during landing... "Lilly! Let's go over the plan again..."

"AWWWW...NANA...LILLY KNOWS WHAT TO DO...WE WENT OVER THE THING LOTS!"

"Well then, if YOU'RE so smart, YOU tell me what to do!"

Lilly grunted in annoyance before sitting up. The corrupted Gem sighed. "LILLY HAS TO ACT CALM AND QUIET AROUND NEW HOO-MAN. NO TALKING."

"Right!...aaannnnddd?!"

"-AND NANA MUST DO THE SAME. NO TALK. TALKING SCARES HOO-MAN. MUST BE GENTLE. SEE? LILLY REMEMBERS..."

"Good job Lilly!" The cat smiled with pride! "You remembered it all!"

"GRUMPH..." Lilly immediately went back to tearing apart the suitcases.

\----------------

Several days later, Kelly woke up to her entire new family packing their things, and double checking every nook and cranny...just to make sure nothing was left behind.

"Kelly! The ship will be landing soon! We've got to go...this is our stop!" Toaster attempted to wake the child up gently. The Gem poked her new family member for a bit, before the girl smacked her lips in fatigue and crawled out of bed.

\----------------

It didn't take long for Kelly to pack...she still only had a Cabbit plush, three shirts, and the clothing on her back. The girl managed to stuff all her souvenirs in one bag, and place the two real Cabbits in the other bag.

"MEERL!

"NERF?!"

The two creatures looked up at the Human in surprise! Neither animal was sure why they had been placed in the paper bag, but the duo eventually settled, lied down, and fell asleep in a yin-yang shape.

Acapella seemed to be panicking slightly. "Alright! Alright! Did everyone remember everything?! Did you make the beds? Things always gets stuck in the sheets..."

"Toaster only had her new toy..." The Ruby hadn't taken anything out of her gemstone the entire trip.

"I stole the little shampoos!" Gamma looked proud of himself.

The Pearl sighed as she held Nymphicus' cage. "APPLE!" The bird screeched in enthusiasm!

Kelly came out into the main room with her two pathetic bags as well. Toaster offered to help, and ended up holding the luggage with the sleepy Cabbits.

"ALRIGHT! Everybody knows the drill! Kelly, you hold my hand here. Gamma, keep a good grip on Toaster so that she doesn't wander off. We'll be meeting Lilly and Bananas near the baggage claim! Kelly, try to stand in the middle of all of us...there we go!"

The family managed to make a protective circle around the Human.

The intercom in the room suddenly made an announcement! "PEER! Chi-amble-erff!" The voice sounded cute and squeaky.

"THOOOOM!" The ship shook violently for several seconds as it landed on the mysterious planet.

"Alrighty than...out we go..." Acapella sounded incredibly nervous as her large party began walking down the hall...

\----------------

Meanwhile, in the baggage compartment, Bananas and Lilly quickly took the "least damaged" looking suitcases, and stacked them in front of the pile of mess they had made. The hanger opened just in the nick of time, as the alien below glanced at (seemingly) two well behaved, giant, guilty-looking alien pets sitting obediently next to a very neat stack of hard suitcases. The duo romped out of the baggage compartment quickly, and made a b-line to the rendezvous point before anyone could discover what a horrific mess they had made.

\----------------

Kelly was incredibly freaked out as her new family walked along a massive barrage of alien diversity. Some creatures she could understand, others- not so much. The girl immediately noted why Acapella had informed her that a "Babel Fish" was such a good idea.

The small Human also noted that almost EVERY alien in the area was staring at her.

During the brief walk, two creatures approached Acapella, and beckoned towards the little girl.

"SHE'S NOT FOR SALE! GET LOST CREEPS!" The Gem snapped as she held Kelly's hand tighter.

\----------------

After the entire fiasco of walking through the ship, a bellhop approached the party in order to make sure everyone was accounted for. He must have had a Babel Fish- Kelly could understand him clearly.

"Let's see here...three guests and...SIX pets. Two in the baggage compartment...is that correct?"

The Yellow Pearl blushed horribly before mumbling that the numbers were accurate. Kelly did some quick addition, before staring at the Pearl in a most angry and embarrassed manner! Acapella looked away with guilt.

\----------------

As the party waited in the baggage claim area, Kelly wouldn't stop giving Acapella a look of shame.

The Pearl blushed before answering: "Just...to let you know- I don't see you as a "pet" but the company does. Humans...do not traditionally rank terribly high in alien society. Most creatures don't know how intelligent and progressive your species REALLY is...they wouldn't let you on the ship unless I bought another pet voucher. Pet tickets are more expensive you see...I think they just wanted more money..." Pearl blushed even harder.

The child was unsure how to feel about this. She supposed it was a good thing she liked the company of animals so much. It seemed, that she had somehow BECOME one.

As the suitcases began to emerge on the baggage carousel, all the aliens started to shout in a rage! The foreign screeching and howling, made the little Human cling onto Acapella's arm even more so! The-the luggage! All the bags had holes, and tears, and were completely disassembled! An alien child bawled as her favorite stuffed animal appeared- beheaded and completely disemboweled of all its cotton stuffing.

Kelly's new family sweated in guilt as the destroyed suitcases continued to appear.

"(PSSSSST! PSSSST! HEY! OVER HERE!)" a familiar voice mumbled sternly somewhere nearby. Acapella looked about, before spotting the mighty Bananas hiding behind a large support wall.

To Kelly's complete terror, the Pearl began to storm toward the massive kitten in a huff! "(Bananas! What did you DO!?)"

"(HEY! HEY! Don't blame ME for this! Most of it was Lilly's doing! I tried to stop her...)" The cat beckoned toward the massive corrupted Gem standing behind her.

"GRUFF!" Lilly woofed with pride!

Acapella smacked her hand against her forehead. "STARS...let's get out of here before a mob forms! Come along now Kelly...Kelly?!" The Pearl suddenly noticed that the Human child had disappeared! In a panic, the Gem looked in every direction for the little one...

"Acapella...over here!" Gamma caught the Pearl's attention quickly. Apparently, the two large animals had spooked the child horribly. Kelly was trying her best to hide behind the Keronian.

The Pearl sighed in relief. "Stars...don't do that again Kelly! You scared me half way from here to Homeworld! Come on...let's get out of here."

As the family regathered, the group began to trek toward the transportation bay. They still needed to find a decent ship for the remaining journey to Keron.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A quick silly note:
> 
> When staying at hotels, my dad STILL insists on taking the unused, miniature, complimentary shampoo bottles.
> 
> My mom STILL tells us to always "make our bed" or "we'll lose something in the sheets".
> 
> XD


	8. Ships

As the odd family walked through the hall toward their destination, Gamma suddenly came upon a grim realization! His parent's words echoed through his skull- they loved the Earth because it was: "SO progressive"! Keron, on the other hand, was not exactly known for its diversity...

Gamma stopped in a slight panic! His worries clouded his mind...

Everyone turned toward the amphibian with curiosity. "What's wrong Gamma?" Toaster tilted her head with a concerned expression.

"Mmph." The frog seemed...disturbed. What he was about to suggest was not only going to sound incredibly offensive, but also slightly racist. The frog took in a deep breath before thinking carefully, and attempting to place his thoughts into words in the best way possible. "Acapella...Toaster...before we get to the ship rental center, I should warn you...my planet- Keron, is not the best when it comes to...alien diversity. It's going to be especially difficult once we land...considering, erm...well...you...you're-erm...you know..." The Keronian twiddled his fingers awkwardly.

Toaster tilted her head in the opposite direction- more confused than ever. Gamma suddenly felt incredibly guilty as he looked at his daughter.

"Ahh..." Acapella nodded in un-amusement. "I get it."

"Get what?" The Ruby turned to the Pearl.

"-we're GEMS." Acapella finished the sentence bluntly. "They aren't going to like us moving in on their turf."

"HUH?! EH?! Toaster isn't scary anymore though...right Kelly? Toaster isn't scary..."

The small Human shook her head, silently.

"Yeh! Yeh! See?" Ruby nodded!

"No...no...Toaster..." Acapella sighed in aggravation. "Gamma's trying to say...most Keronians don't like...GEMS."

"Why nots?"

"...because...we're...erm...different."

There was a slight pause, as Toaster thought about this. "That's...that's a silly thing! Toaster likes Keronians..."

"I know...I know Toaster..." Gamma sighed again. "At THIS point in time however, our two species' trust in one another is hanging on by a thread...especially after Yellow Diamond's rampage, and that HORRENDOUS trial..."

Bananas suddenly blushed in shame. The massive kitten found her past actions embarrassing.

Gamma continued: "I...HATE to ask this of you two, but for the time being...could you guys...erm...transform?"

Acapella nodded in understanding, before a bright light covered her entire form! As the brightness faded, there was now an odd, yellow, Keronian where the Pearl had once stood.

"OOOHH! I get it! A disguise! We need a disguise so that we don't scare Gamma's planet! That’s easy!" Toaster quickly transformed herself into a red Keronian! "Why didn't you just ask Gamma?"

The frog blushed. "I...I didn't want to be rude..."

"NAAAW! This is fun! Toaster is undercover!" The red "Keronian" looked proud of herself!

The frog sighed in stress- slightly graceful that his daughter didn't have a racist bone in her body.

————————

As the party continued, the ship rental desk finally came into view. A female Keronian was writing something on a piece of paper. At the sound of footsteps approaching her workspace, the frog put her work down, and looked up- smiling as pleasantly as possible! The woman's grin transformed from being genuine, into being forced with a hint of horror as the incredibly odd group walked closer.

Gamma decided to do the talking: "Hello there! I would like to rent a ship back to Keron, please!"

"OH! Erm...that's...nice..." The woman was staring at Lilly specifically.

Gamma nodded. "Indeed! Do you have any larger "family models"?"

"Erm..." the retailer scanned the odd crowd again. "...n-no...no. Not for you."

Offended, Gamma gasped: "EXCUSE ME?!"

"Your...your pets. We don't allow pets on our rental ships."

"...and WHY NOT?!"

"It's a rule sir. We can't afford any potential allergens onto our rental vehicles. It's a liability."

Frustrated, the frog folded his arms. "It did not say THAT on your website...I checked before we left the room."

"It's common knowledge sir."

"MMPH..."common knowledge"..." Gamma knew this receptionist was spewing lies. The reason why he had chosen this company in the FIRST place, was because its website had bragged about it being "pet friendly". It was obvious that the woman had some sort of problem with one of the creatures in his party. Gamma gritted his teeth. "May I speak to your higher up?"

"I AM the higher up sir."

Gamma mumbled some curse words under his breath before inquiring: "May I borrow your telecommunication device than...PLEASE?!"

The woman hesitated, but finally gave in and nodded as she turned a public screen toward Gamma so that he could make a phone call.

"THANK you!" Gamma sounded more annoyed than grateful. He forcefully pulled the screen towards himself, and called the only number he had memorized- Lilolo's.

His old crew member was lucky. She had been vacationing with family on Keron during the entire fiasco that was Earth's destruction.

Lilolo answered, and gasped immediately upon seeing her friend! "OHMYGOSH! GAMMA! WHERE ARE YOU?! I'VE BEEN WORRIED SICK!"

The frog sighed. "We're in the ship port on Winox 2. They...won't let us rent a ship back to Keron. I hate to ask this, but I didn't know who else to call..."

"Oh! You guys need a lift?!"

Gamma nodded sheepishly, before blushing in embarrassment. "As you can see, my family has grown...quite a bit. Two in our party are bigger than the standard Keronian...we need a larger ship."

Lilolo glanced at Lilly and Bananas, before nodding. "I can see that! OH! A PEKOPON!" The Keronian looked at Kelly in the most enthusiastic way! "Gamma! Did you help save a Pekoponian tadpole?! She's SOOO adorable!"

The Human child blushed slightly at this.

Gamma nodded. "It's quite a...looooong story. I'll have to tell you about it sometime..."

Toaster wanted to get in on the conversation! "Hi there Low!" the mysterious red Keronian waved enthusiastically!

Lilolo squinted in confusion. "T-Toaster?"

"YEH!"

"Toaster! Why do you look like a Keronian?"

"Shhhhhh! I'm undercover!" The Ruby giggled.

Gamma smacked himself in the face. "TOASTER...you're supposed to keep your identity secret when you're "undercover"..."

Lilolo laughed slightly at the Ruby's innocence. "I'll be there in 45 minutes." The frog smiled.

"Thanks Lilolo...you're A lifesaver!" Gamma returned the smile, and sighed in relief!

"I'll meet you in front of Terminal A!" The frog nodded before hanging up the line.

Gamma handed the screen back to the relator. "Sucks to be you! You just lost a sale!" The Keronian stated, smugly!

"I think I'll live." The woman "herumphed" behind the counter before returning to her previous activity.

"Mmph...jerk." Gamma led his family away from the bully quickly. This establishment was going to receive a VERY nasty complaint letter.

The group began to retrace their steps while walking back toward Terminal A.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! The Toonfreak here!
> 
> I apologize for the lack of activity. I have been feeling...just...ABSOLUTELY dreadful. I went to the doctor two days ago in order to get a medical test done. The test called for anesthesia, so I'm still (kinda) recovering from that too.
> 
> Looks like my current medication isn't working anymore. (I think I could have figured THAT out just by describing my symptoms...LOL!)
> 
> I'm still waiting on the results of the test to see what step I should take next...
> 
> In all seriousness though- anesthesia is...WEIRD. It forces you to fall asleep, but you always wake up more tired than you were before!
> 
> Every time one of my medical tests require anesthesia, I always imagine the feeling being similar to that of Acapella's singing! It feels weird when someone forces you to fall asleep like that! LOL!
> 
> ^_^;;;;
> 
> ...but yes. I still feel VERY ill, but will try to update my fics as best I can! YUP...


	9. Going Home

"THERE IT IS! THERE IT IS!" Toaster recognized Lilolo's ship immediately! The tiny metallic vehicle landed peacefully in front of the diverse family.

As Lilolo exited the ship, she smiled as politely as possible. "Well! Hello everyone! I guess I'm your ride today!"

Gamma blushed. "Thanks again for your promptness Lilolo. It's been an...incredibly stressful two weeks."

"No worries Gamma. Just glad to help! Come in! Come in!" The Keronian welcomed the massive party into her ship. The family gathered inside quickly...that is...all except for Lilly and Bananas. The two gargantuan animals sat outside the spaceship in an awkward position. There was NO WAY in Hell the creatures were going to fit into the tiny vehicle.

Lilolo glanced out the door at the massive pets before blushing in embarrassment. "Oh! I'm sorry you two...I almost forgot..." Unexpectedly, the frog produced some sort of ray gun from her glove compartment and proceeded to point the thing at Bananas and Lilly...

"ROWLMPH!" The two animals yelped in surprise, as they were zapped by the machine! Both family members seemingly swirled into a green tornado, before being pulled into the strange weapon.

"LILLY! BANANAS! LOW! WHAT DID YOU DO?!" Toaster was not amused at ALL with the sudden disappearance of her friends!

The Keronian explained quickly: "No worries Toaster! They are in a temporary dimensional space. It's comfortable and has lots of pillows. We'll let them back out as soon as we get to Gamma's house. They are quite safe! You have my word!" The frog put her hand up in promise!

There was a pregnant pause, before Toaster nodded in hesitancy. The little Ruby was obviously NOT used to how casually Keronians used their superior tech. Lilolo instructed the remainder of the crowd to buckle their seatbelts, before taking off into the atmosphere.

————————

Everyone sat in awkward silence. Somebody was going to have to say SOMETHING. The chauffeur decided to take the brave leap of faith: "Sooooo...Gamma...you want to be dropped off at your parent's house...right?"

"Hm? Oh...yeah. Erm-yeah." The frog nodded in agreement.

Lilolo suddenly came upon a grim realization. "G-Gamma? Where ARE your parents anyway? Certainly they were able to evacu-"

"-NO." Gamma bit his lip. He did NOT want to talk about this right now- especially in front of Kelly. The Keronian desperately attempted to keep his composure and prevent his own grief from making the tiny ship more uncomfortable than it already was.

Lilolo let out a silent gasp, before mumbling in a whisper: "(Oh...oh Gamma...I'm SO sorry..)"

The frog began to weep to himself-tears in his eyes. He was able to control his horrific smell- but only just.

Another uncomfortable silence spread around the ship. Lilolo decided to change the subject as quickly as possible- she was starting to become upset herself. The frog decided to address Kelly. "Sooooo...what is YOUR name Pekoponian Tadpole?"

Incredibly confused, the small Human pointed to herself in questioning.

The Keronian nodded.

"(...oh!...erm...my name is Kelly...)" the child blushed and mumbled- her lack of confidence was showing again.

"Kelly...what a nice name!" Lilolo smiled. "Is it a very popular name among Pekoponians?"

"(What's...a...Pika-Po-knee-on?)" Kelly tried her best to pronounce the strange word.

Acapella decided to pipe up: "A "Pekoponian" is the word Keronians use- like Gamma and Lilolo here- to describe a "Human"."

"Oh!" Kelly nodded. "In that case, my name is...kinda common? Somewhere in the middle? I think? "Kate" is a more popular name...like Kate, Katherine, Katty..."

The frog seemed satisfied with the small banter. "Well, either way, I hope you like it here on Keron! It's a bit different from your own planet...but we have a similar government- including schools, festivals, and fun stuff like that!" Lilolo wisely decided to keep the entire: "human slavery", and "planet abduction" things out of her description. The poor child was probably traumatized enough as it was...

Kelly attempted a smile. She appreciated the gesture of someone trying to cheer her up-even under the incredibly grim circumstances.

————————

There was no welcome when the little ship landed in Gamma's driveway. It was very late on Keron...after all. All the neighbors were probably asleep. The party left the ship in thanks. Lilolo handed the dimensional portal gun to Gamma. "Here. You can borrow this for the time being. Just pull the trigger when you want to release your new...erm...pets?"

Gamma gruffed to himself. "Thanks Lilolo-I know how to use a portal gun."

"-I'm just saying..." Lilolo held her hands up in defense. "-you should probably set up an alternative dimensional space before releasing those two...they really are too big to fit in the house."

Gamma hesitated, before nodding in agreement. Perhaps it would be better to keep Lilly and Bananas stored safely in the mini-dimension...at least until Kelly and the frog's new family were a bit more...comfortable.

"Gamma..." the friend put her hand on the red frog's shoulder in condolence. "-If you ever want to...you know...talk about your parents...or Pekopon...or have any questions about Kelly's care..."

"I know." Gamma nodded. "You've been such a good friend throughout this entire ordeal. I thank you for your understanding. I...I am going to have to set up a meeting to get my parents' affairs and estate in order. I'm not sure what we are going to do in terms of the funeral. There was not enough space or time to decide such things before Pekopon disappeared..."

Lilolo looked incredibly sad at this, before inquiring an obvious statement: "Kelly...the Pekoponian you saved...I assume her family is gone as well?"

Gamma nodded, tears in his eyes. He was starting to lose it. It was obvious that the frog was still in partial shock from all the horrific things he had seen over the past two weeks. It was a difficult situation to swallow. There was just so much pointless loss and suffering.

The friend piped up again: "Perhaps...it would be beneficial to discuss your feelings at some point with the Pekoponian tadpole? Both of you seem to be going through a similar situation- losing your families and all..." Lilolo gazed at Gamma, deep in thought. "Do not underestimate her feelings or empathy Gamma. Despite what the masses here on Keron say, Pekoponians are VERY smart, and similar to us in many ways..."

Gamma chuckled a bit at this! "Don't you think I know that by now? I've been living on Pekopon for HOW long?"

The friend tilted her head, and smiled. "About a year-and-a-half...according to OUR calendar, at least!"

"YES. Exactly!"

"Still...I think it would be beneficial for you and Kelly to talk about your grief. It's a healthy exorcise when these things occur..."

"Thanks for the advice. Perhaps...it is too soon right now, but eventually, when the dust settles a bit..."

The two Keronians nodded to each other in silent agreement. "Maybe we should set up a lunch with the old platoon! I'm sure they would be thrilled to hear from you and swap stories..."

"I-I would like that!" Gamma attempted another smile.

Thus, quick statements of thankfulness and hugs were exchanged, before Lilolo politely excused herself, and took off in her ship once more- heading to her own abode.

————————

Upon entering Gamma's old house, the exhausted Toaster and Acapella transformed back into their normal forms.

"WHAM! URF!" Everyone was fine...except for the Pearl. The sudden height change made the Gem hit her head on the ceiling! "OW!" Acapella was NOT amused in the slightest. She supposed that the dwelling was designed specifically for the shorter-frog-like aliens.

"Acapella?! Are you OK?" Toaster approached her fellow Gem in concern.

"FINE. GREAT. NEVER BETTER." The Pearl gritted her teeth in frustration, as she held her head in pain. "STARS, that hurt..."

"Heh." Gamma couldn't help himself. He seemed quite amused as Acapella was forced to crane her neck slightly- just to fit into the place.

"Shut up!" The Pearl snapped!

"I didn't say ANYTHING!" The Keronian shrugged in innocence.

"...NO...but you were THINKING it..." Acapella grumbled, and proceeded to sit down on the carpeted floor. At least she could stretch properly if she was sitting down...

————————

Toaster began to explore the dwelling- as well as Kelly. Gamma warned the duo: "Not to touch anything", which Toaster proceeded to take more as a "vague guideline", rather than a "command". The little Gem kept climbing stairs and opening every door she could find. Kelly followed with a much more cautious optimism.

"HEY! I FOUND ANOTHER BATHROOM! GAMMA! I FOUND ANOTHER ONE! HOW MANY ROOMS DOES THE HOUSE HAVE?! WHY IS THERE ANOTHER STAIRCASE HERE?"

Gamma stood in awkwardness as his daughter discovered what a "basement" was.

"WOW! IT'S LIKE...A ROOM...UNDERNEATH THE SOIL!"

"Toaster...do calm down...aren't you the LEAST bit tired? It's like...the middle of the night right now..."

"NOPES! I've never been in a KERONIAN house before! It's EXCITING!"

Despite his best efforts, Gamma could not calm down the enthusiastic Gem. The Keronian sighed in defeat, before unpacking the items he had stored in his hat. He placed the blaster holding Lilly and Bananas on a countertop, before rummaging through all his weaponry and clutter.

Acapella, meanwhile, began to observe the home's decor. She knew the action was a bit...taboo...but the Pearl seemed equally curious in discovering what type of objects Keronians used for decorating their personal space. The Yellow Pearl located one of Prolulu's collectable glass Tribbles lying on a shelf. She found the object to be slightly...tacky. It resembled a sculpture of a wig.

Acapella decided to observe the kitchen next. It was...a decent size...for a Keronian. A bit too small for her tastes though. The appliances and dishes were slightly smaller than those found on Earth. The Pearl tried to find a word to describe the space. "Cute" and "Quaint" were the only vocabulary words that came to mind.

Gamma took the two sleeping Cabbits out of their paper bag, and allowed them to wander around his parent's home as well. Marshmallow hopped everywhere in excitement! Nibbles sniffed the air with curiosity. She recognized the scent of her missing owners, before shedding a single tear, and slowly laying down into a sleepy, unconscious, bundle.

The Keronian sighed. It would take a lot of time and effort to get everyone settled into this new living situation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all: A big thanks to The_Lampman for Betaing this chapter!
> 
> Soooooo...I feel like an explanation is in order. You guys have been SO patient with my updates and such!
> 
> Basicly, I hit a major writer's block...like a MAJOR writer's block. At this point in time, I'm not sure how often I'll be able to update my stories, (nor if I'll be able to finish the 2nd year anniversary chapter by October 26th).
> 
> To make a SUPER looooooong story short- many of you; my awesome readers, have probably noted that I mention getting sick...quite frequently here in the writer's comments...
> 
> ...weeeeeeelllllll...
> 
> I have made the difficult decision to have surgery in order to improve my quality of life (the surgery will eventually make me feel awesomely better and...not...sick and such! HUZZAH!)
> 
> XD
> 
> Unfortunately, this process will take 3 separate surgeries throughout the year- the first one will be on November 1st...so I have NO CLUE how this entire real-life crud will effect my writing.
> 
> That being said...
> 
> ...I am still very determined and excited to continue ALL of my SU fics! It just might take me a bit longer to write and update chapters between recovery time.
> 
> ...but YUS! Not to worry! There are still plenty of chapters and ideas for AWTH on the way! Now that our heroes are on Keron, we are going to get to see a completely different alien culture and perspective!


	10. Past and Patience

As the night wore on, the house began to finally settle. Kelly ended up falling asleep on the couch. Toaster had tuckered herself out as well. The little Ruby was now snoozing on the carpeted floor among the Cabbits. Acapella started to instinctively clean the floor in the kitchen.

Gamma sighed. "Acapella...please, PLEASE don't clean my parents' house!"

"Why NOT?!"

"W-Well...well...BECAUSE!" Gamma suddenly became very defensive! He blushed slightly.

The Pearl put her hands on her hips in frustration. "-BECAUSE WHY?!"

"I-I just don't want you messing with my parents' space! It...it feels...wrong..." Gamma looked away in embarrassment.

"Sooooo...you want to preserve your parents' clutter?"

"It's NOT clutter! I just...don't want anyone messing with my childhood home...not right now anyway. There are just...lots of memories here..."

Acapella sighed. "You organics put SO much importance on physical objects and space...don't you?"

Gamma seemed slightly sheepish.

The Gem closed her eyes in understanding. "Fine. At least let me clean out the refrigerator though...all the food has gone bad! It smells...absolutely horrendous!" Acapella stuck out her tongue in disgust.

The Keronian nodded in compromise. It was more than a fair trade. The frog began to climb up the staircase to his childhood room. Acapella moved her attention to the refrigerator, and gagged slightly as she opened the door. The sight and smell of mold and rotting meat slapped her in the face.

This...was going to take a while..."

\----------------

As Gamma entered his old room, nostalgia hit him like a ton of bricks. He glanced around and his heart melted. His parents had kept his living space the same for all these years!

There were posters of well-loved Keronian films on the walls, and crudely-drawn pictures of different dreams and influences were scattered about. The frog spotted some of his first whittled sculptures on a higher shelf.

A familiar friend displayed on his bed caught the alien's attention. It was an incredibly well-loved floppy plush with a green body and fuzzy head. It represented the popular intergalactic toy- a "CJ7" in the most...minimalistic sense. Gamma recalled the toy craze from many years prior and hummed a few bars from the commercial's jingle. The toy in question was known for being the most realistic "toy pet" in the cosmos! That year, EVERY alien child wanted one! The strange toy could move on its own, showed realistic emotions, and could even accomplish miraculous feats using the antenna on its head! The frog remembered that his parents were not completely knowledgeable about the popular brand-name "CJ7" toy- so the bootleg plush was gifted to Gamma as a substitute. The Keronian recalled attempting to show the new plaything to his classmates, only to be ridiculed by his peers because the toy was "not a REAL CJ7...just a fake-a copy."

The Keronian hugged the green plush with affection. The toy was just like himself- made fun of, and rejected by a majority of his acquaintances. The alien remembered his stuffed friend helping dry his tears every night when he would come home; upset from the taunting and cruelty of his classmates.

The frog climbed into his old bed, and cocooned himself into his old comforter. Hugging his plush, the alien felt...a familiar, yet...strange feeling. He was back in his younger-self's mind, but his brain told him that something was missing. There were no "I love you's", no affectionate kisses, no bedtime stories. His parents were a missing piece of the puzzle- a hole in his heart.

The Keronian wept, and eventually cried himself to sleep.

\----------------

As morning broke, Toaster began to curiously peek out of the house's windows. She hid slightly behind the curtains- taking precautions so that she wouldn't be spotted from the street.

The little Gem's interest peaked as she watched the other Keronians in the neighborhood begin their morning routine. There were frogs walking and pushing strollers. The Ruby spotted one of the aliens walking a MASSIVE, terrifying, dog-like creature that (sort of) resembled a grey monster!

Toaster ducked down at the sight- incredibly spooked! She re-entered her spying space only after the creature's strange barks had faded into the distance. Some young tadpoles tossed a bouncing ball while playing catch. A Keronian grabbed a newspaper laying in his driveway.

This entire bustle of activity was completely fascinating! The house Toaster had lived in during her stay on Earth was so secluded, that these rituals were completely new and foreign to the Gem!

"TOASTER!" Acapella's sudden yell made the Ruby jump! "Stay away from the window! We're supposed to be undercover...REMEMBER?!"

The little Ruby looked at the floor with shame. "I-I was just peeking. I wanted to see the neighbors..."'

Acapella shook her head. "We can't afford to be seen. You shouldn't be spying on Gamma's neighbors anyway! It's RUDE!"

"I only looked a little bit..."

"-NO Toaster..."

The Ruby pouted in defeat, before noticing something rather odd. It seemed that her Pearl friend had somehow ended up with scuffs and scratches all over her body! Concerned, Toaster decided to pipe up: "OH! Acapella! You're hurt! What happened?! Are you ok?!"

The Pearl sighed. "I cleaned out Gamma's refrigerator last night. All the food on the inside had spoiled-"

Toaster tipped her head in confusion. This odd fact did not explain her friend's injuries.

Acapella continued: "-apparently, the food they eat here on Keron either starts out alive, or turns alive if left alone for too long." The Pearl grumbled to herself. Indeed, "cleaning the fridge" had become a much more...VIOLENT chore than previously thought. The Gem had been repeatedly ambushed and attacked by whatever kind of animal or mossy plant life that had festered inside of the ice box. It had been an extremely difficult night- with odd pieces of "food" trying to escape or maul the Gem when provoked.

Toaster's hair stood on end at the thought! Perhaps she should avoid eating all together while staying on Keron? The food here sounded...unpleasant and disgusting (to say the least). The little Gem internally wondered if the food here was safe for Kelly...

The only thing that came to Acapella's mind was the "Space Omelette" Gamma's parents had made for her during the Birthday visit. She distinctly recalled the thing having multiple eyes that would blink when poked, and now wondered if she had eaten something that was not cooked properly...something that was still...ALIVE. Acapella shivered in discomfort! STARS! She thought the moving dish was some sort of party trick or chemical reaction between the food's ingredients!

...NOW, she wasn't sure WHAT to think.

One thing was for certain though- Kelly, Nymphicus, and the Cabbits would need special care with their diet now. The Pearl was going to have to be VERY careful when choosing food for the group. The Gem did not want anyone falling ill or getting sick. Acapella suddenly came to a grim realization. She had tossed all the "food" in the house! With nothing to cook, there would be no breakfast! The Pearl sweated in guilt. "T-Toaster...there's no more foods! What am I going to cook for Kelly? There's nothing left to eat!"

Toaster's eyes became wide with realization! It seemed that this particular problem was quite common among their family. It seemed humorously grim how often Acapella forgot that organic life had to eat- DESPITE the fact that she was a cook!

Someone was going to have to go with Gamma to replenish the stock in the kitchen. Acapella groaned in frustration- knowing that she was the most obvious choice, and would have to transform into a Keronian for a lengthy amount of time.

What a nuisance.

The Pearl nervously waited for the frog to awaken from his slumber...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Found the motivation and time to write another chapter! WHOOT!
> 
> ....
> 
> ........still nervous as hay though...
> 
> XD
> 
> Mercy...our trio just has THE WORST luck when it comes to replenishing their food supplies....you'd think they would have learned the second time! (laughs)


	11. Fast Food

Several shouts from the living room had rudely interrupted the Keronian's slumber. Gamma decided to trudge downstairs to see what all the fuss was about. He wanted to solve whatever had made his family upset so that he could go back to sleep. As he entered the living room, Acapella snagged the creature, bumped her head on the ceiling again, and proceeded to shake the poor frog in a panic!

"Gamma! Gamma! We need foods! There's nothing to eat in the house! We need to go to the store...NOW!"

"EgH?! waZiT? HuH?!" The poor Keronian was still half-asleep. He attempted to register what was going on through his fatigue.

"FOODS! FOODS YOU IGNORAMUS! KELLY WILL STARVE!"

Gamma blinked in annoyance. "Kelly's not going to starve Acapella. There's plenty of edible things on Keron..."

"-yes, but we need to BUY them before we can EAT them! I cleaned out the refrigerator...remember?!"

"Oh...yeah. I suppose I could get us something for breakfast..." there was a pregnant pause as the frog began to nod off again.

Acapella was not amused. "WELL?! HOP TO IT! GO! GO!" The Yellow Pearl proceeded to put her friend back on the ground, and gently shove him away from the staircase. Gamma yawned, before approaching a holo-screen on a nearby table. He lazily dialed a number, before another Keronian in a red working outfit answered the line.

"Hello! This is "Flip's Fillet"! How may I help you today?"

"Ummmmm...yeah. Give me two Tadpole meals, two number threes, and two salads- no dressing." Gamma nodded in satisfaction.

"Excellent choice sir! The meal will be charged to the credit on file! Would you like anything else?"

"Nope. Sounds good to me."

"Alrighty than! Have a nice day!"

In the blink of an eye, there was a surprising beam that appeared right next to the holo-screen. Sure enough, the strange light slowly materialized (what looked to be) a pile of fast food- specifically: two burger-looking items wrapped in paper, two colorful cardboard boxes, two packaged salads, and several drinks. Gamma yawned again. "There you go! I'm going to get some more shut-eye..." The frog went back up the stairs, and retreated into his room to get extra sleep.

Acapella was less than amused. She was hoping the frog would buy her some cooking staples so that she could make things fresh. Instead, she had ended up with this pile of...lord-knows-what. The Pearl sighed, before unwrapping one of the items that represented the shape of a burger...

"SKREEEE!" The sandwich hissed in surprise at the sudden bright light! The food grew spider legs, scuffled off the table, and across the floor in a panic! The odd meal was attempting to find a quick exit! Acapella screamed in absolute terror, waking Kelly up in the process.

"STARS! WHAT IS THAT?!" The Pearl was (obviously) not amused with whatever a "number three" was on the restaurant's menu. The Gem quickly pulled her massive spatula out of her gemstone, and proceeded to smoosh the odd thing!

"WACK!"

The sandwich let out a screech of pain!

"WACK!"

One of the meal's legs broke off!

"WACK!"

The food twitched slightly.

"WACK!"

The sandwich laid motionless and quite flat. The spatula had forced some of the food's condiments onto the floor in a spray of mess.

Acapella huffed and puffed in exhaustion. "STARS..."

Kelly looked upon the thing in horror. "Wha-what WAS that?!"

"Breakfast...apparently." the Pearl looked flustered. Kelly shivered in a state of fear.

Acapella was (understandably) incredibly scared to see what was in the cardboard boxes that held the meals meant for children. The Gem squinted, as she opened one of the packages in question- completely prepared to have some horrifying lifeform jump out and latch onto her face.

...

To the Gem's surprise, the box simply held some non-sentient pieces of fruit, something that was fried in an oval, and a small toy in a plastic bag. The Pearl sighed in relief! At least Kelly would have a decent meal...

Acapella looked at the side of the cardboard box, and attempted to translate any information regarding the food. Apparently, the fruit was referred to as a "Keron Fig"- a popular and healthy sweet snack that Keronian children enjoyed. The fruits themselves were yellow and pink, bore the shape of a pear, and seemed...safe enough for consumption. The box also included illustrations of young Keronians eating several of the fruits under a bountiful tree. The Pearl noted that the packaging was bragging that the figs were a MUCH healthier option than a "Space Sandoitchi FX". The Pearl figured the name referred to the strange sandwich she had just plastered to the floor. 

Acapella presented two of the figs to Kelly. "Here. These seem much safer and...more pleasant according to the box..."

The child grabbed one of the fruit, and examined it with hesitancy. Kelly finally shrugged, and took a bite out of the fig.

...

It was heavenly! The Human quickly realized how hungry she was, and ate the fruit voraciously. Acapella smiled! "Well! That was a winner! I'll have to ask Gamma if we can pick up more of those later!" The Pearl was incredibly relieved that there was a type of food here that the little one enjoyed...without getting her face ripped apart in the process of devouring it. The Pearl opened the two plastic containers with the salad inside, and placed them on the floor for the Cabbits. The duo sniffed the foreign plants with suspiciousness, before digging in! Acapella also took a piece of fruit (that resembled a tangerine slice) from one of the salads, and presented the prize to Nymphicus. The bird grabbed the fruit with his foot, examined it, and began to nibble on the tip. It was obvious that the cockatiel didn't like the fruit as much as the Earth's apples...but food was food. Now was not the time to be picky.

Acapella seemed proud of herself- despite the fact she had done very little in receiving this bounty. In all seriousness, the Pearl was just happy that all the organic life in the house had something to eat. It was about this time when Toaster grabbed the other children's meal box from the counter with curiosity.

"NO!" Acapella snatched the box away quickly!

"HEY! Kelly got breakfast! I want to ate too!" Toaster puckered her lower lip.

"Toaster! You don't even need to eat! Let Kelly eat her fill first...you can have whatever's left!"

The Ruby folded her arms in frustration! The temperature around the Gem rose slightly in a minor tantrum! Kelly felt extremely guilty, and decided to hand the Ruby the fried food that came with the meal in hopes of restoring peace. Toaster grabbed the item happily, and took a large bite out of the massive fried oval...

...

"BLAH!" The Ruby spit the piece of food out almost immediately- making quite a mess on the floor!

"Toaster! Don't be gross! Now I have to clean the floor again!"

"It...it tastes bad!"

"That doesn't mean you can make a mess!"

Toaster glanced at the inside of the food- wondering what had caused her so much discomfort. The fried oval seemed to be filled with some sort of black paste. At first, the Ruby thought that the stuff was just made out of black beans-or something similar. Upon closer inspection, however, Toaster gagged slightly. She spotted tiny wings, antennae, legs, maggots...

The entire paste was made up of mushed insects! The Ruby spat sourly in disgust, before whimpering in regret!

Acapella stuck out her tongue in an equal amount of disgust! "Ugh...I don't know about YOU guys, but I might be going vegetarian while we stay on this planet. That's...absolutely disgusting."

Kelly nodded in agreement- feeling a bit nauseous herself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> On Keron, fast food is LITERALLY fast food!
> 
> :P
> 
> Surgery is in less than a week...wrote this chapter to cheer myself up! NERVOUS!?!? WHO SAID I WAS NERVOUS?!?!?!? Heh...heh.....(gulp)
> 
> Also, a heads up- I did manage to write a small Easter Egg chapter for the two year anniversary in a few days! It will be posted at the end of the first original AWTH as a bonus! So keep your eyes peeled for that surprise too!


	12. A Realization

When Gamma awoke, he walked down the stairs- still lightly fatigued from slumber.

Unfortunately for the frog, Acapella seemed to be in an even WORSE mood than she had been prior. Instead of just shaking the Keronian- the Gem proceeded to bump her head on the ceiling again, pick up Gamma entirely, and shake the poor alien while screaming in his face!

"WHAT KIND OF MEAL WAS THAT YOU SHALE-HEADED SLIME?!" The Pearl was obviously not amused.

"Huh? Meal? You mean the food from Flip's Fillet? It's regular Keronian cuisine..."

"-MY SANDWICH WAS MOVING!"

"OH! Good! That means it was fresh!" Gamma made the mistake of smiling pleasantly...which resulted with Acapella shaking the poor frog even more violently!

"THE. FOOD. HAD. LEGS. YOU. IDIOT!"

At this point, Gamma was trying his best not to vomit. "A-Acapella...please...need food...feeling...nauseous..."

The Pearl dropped the Keronian quickly with disgust! The last thing she wanted was to be covered in smelly organic fluids...

Gamma slammed to the floor, and scurried quickly over to the kitchen table before he could be yelled at again. The frog located the remaining sandwich and decided to both satisfy his own hunger, and demonstrate the proper technique on how to eat a famous "Flip's Fillet Space Sandoitchi FX". The Keronian proceeded to grab the unopened sandwich, and quickly undid the wrapping as he had done many times before...

"SKREEEE!"

The meal extended its legs at the sudden burst of sunlight, and began to scuttle away in a panic!

"FLOOP! SHLORP!" In a rain of spray and terrifying carnage, Gamma simply extended his massive tongue, caught the prey, and swallowed it whole! "GULP!" Gamma looked mightily proud of himself! "See?! It's easy!"

"UGH!" Acapella stuck out her tongue in disgust! "That's...that's HORRIFIC!"

"Noooooo...just how you're supposed to eat them! Lots of Keronian cuisine involves the thrill of the hunt! It's common local knowledge actually. On our planet, if the meat isn't still alive- it's considered "unfresh". I...thought you knew this? Your specialty was in food and foreign alien cultures...correct?"

Acapella blushed. "Well...YES...but Homeworld's resources on both subjects can be...lacking. Even in our libraries and resource centers...not many Gems know about either subject...unless they are uppercrusts with the privilege of eating food...or spies..."

"MRGH..." Gamma was NOT amused. He assumed that the "Pearl who know all about Keronians" would have knowledge on such trivial things. The frog supposed it was like the first time a human had given him the "burger" at the MIB. He was slightly insulted at first. He thought the creature had been trying to offer him a spoiled meal. It had taken Gamma several weeks to get used to the fact that Pekoponians enjoyed EVERY piece of meat- dead, frozen, stiff, and processed. The frog reflected on the fact that the only meat killed before consumption on HIS planet, were meals meant for baby tadpoles that didn't have fast reflexes yet. That's why the "bundled insectoid home fries" were so popular among the little ones, and were always included in "Tadpole Meals".

The Keronian supposed that if he was used to his meals being alive, then other creatures who ate stationary food may be slightly shocked by the change...

"WELL! Either way, WE are going grocery shopping RIGHT NOW." Acapella transformed into her Keronian disguise in a huff. "-and if what YOU say IS true, then this family is now strictly vegetarian!"

"WHAT?! NO! ABSOLUTELY NOT! I've waited almost TWO YEARS to eat some authentic Keronian cuisine! Unless...YOU'RE not up for the task of cooking it, Acapella?" the frog turned to the Pearl with a smug look on his face.

"No." Acapella did not look amused.

"...Eh?"

"No. You are NOT using that "reverse psychology" crap on me THIS time! Even I have limits!"

Gamma suddenly looked rather sheepish. It seemed the Gem had seen through his plan. "Come on Acapella...I need my protein!"

"I am NOT cooking live organics in front of Kelly and Toaster! It will traumatize them...AND ME!"

"-but..."

"NO! I'm putting my foot down! We are sticking to PLANTS! That's is it! NO complaints!"

"MERF!...G-gama..." The frog harrumphed to himself before crossing his arms in a rare display of immaturity. "Yeah...well...if you're going outside the house, your disguise needs some work!"

"What's wrong with my disguise?!" Acapella looked down at herself- incredibly offended! Indeed, she thought her disguise was fairly accurate! The fake Keronian was yellow (of course), had two stylish dull spikes on each side of her face, and bared three additional spikes in the middle of her make-shift trapper hat (that slightly represented the tip of her regular hairstyle). Other than the (obvious) gemstone on her neck, Acapella seemed like a (fairly accurate) Keronian.

"Hmm...well...first of all...you don't have any distinguishing marks on your belly or hat. Almost all Keronians have a sticker on their belly, and a pin on their hat that represent their job, personality, or hobby."

"Hhhrrrrmmm..." Acapella looked over herself before going deep into thought... "OH! I know!" With a magnificent ray of light, the Gem produced a matching logo on both her hat and stomach. The logo was a simplistic yellow silhouette of a cockatiel happily standing in front of a cake. "There! Perfect!" Acapella smiled with pride!

"Merf. What about your gemstone?"

"Hmm...what did the Humans keep calling it? A necklace! A broach?"

"Ugh...FINE." Gamma huffed in annoyance again. "...but we're stopping at more than one store! I need to get some extra stuff to make Kelly, Lilly and Banana's stay more comfortable.

————————

Thusly, an agreement was arranged. Toaster (being the oldest), was left in charge of the house while Gamma and Acapella retrieved some..."necessities" from the outside world.

The tiny Ruby was less than amused- feeling left out once again. The trio argued among themselves, until Gamma caved in, and promised the small Gem treats upon his return.

This was going to be a looooong day...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...AAAAAAANNNNNDDD...WE'RE BACK! (sorta)
> 
> Surgery went well...now dealing with a cold or something (hard to breath and stuff).
> 
> ...Still, I'm suddenly inspired to write! Let's do this folks!
> 
> (...also, everyone can thank my brother, Karl, for the new art cover (it’s on FF.net) by watching the "Long Gone Gulch" trailer! It's awesome (and on Youtube!) DO IT!)
> 
> XD


	13. Market Mayhem

Because of Gamma's horrendous driving history, Acapella was INSISTENT on being the driver for the frog's family car- despite her having NO Keronian driver's license, NOR any experience driving cars- only spaceships.

These two facts couldn't be any MORE obvious than when the Pearl attempted to pull the vehicle out of Gamma's garage. The car was technically a HOVERcraft- it floated and didn't need tires- but it DID require a steering wheel and a brake pedal.

As the vehicle backed up into the cul-de-sac the constant squeaking of the hovercraft's breaks, mixed with the muffled cursing coming from the inside caught the immediate attention of the neighbors.

Was it? It WAS! GAMAMA had finally come home!

Before Acapella had a chance to drive off, the duo immediately found themselves completely surrounded by curious Kronians wanting to catch up with their missing friend! The Yellow Pearl quickly stopped the craft before one of the idiotic slimes would hurt themselves.

The bustle and attention grew out of control rather quickly...

"Gamama! You're home!"

"Where have you been sport?"

"Who's the new face?!"

"Oh dear...I heard about Pekopon! I was so worried..."

"Where are your parents' sonny? I wanted to catch up on their holiday stories!"

As the massive crowd continued their innocent interrogation, Acapella could clearly see that the bombardment of questions was making her Keronian pal not only uncomfortable, but also very upset.

————————

...

Gamma suddenly woke up-drooling on his seatbelt. Wha? What had just happened?! The last thing he remembered were his neighbors asking him about Pekopon, the family, and his well being...

Acapella (it seemed) had gotten much more used to the vehicle's controls at this point. She was still driving- but was now on a major highway.

"Oh GOOD! You're finally awake! I've been driving in circles for HOURS. I have NO CLUE where we're going..." The Pearl seemed slightly relieved and annoyed at the same time.

Gamma glared at the Gem with anger. "Acapella..."

"Mph?" The Pearl curled her lips with guilt.

"Acapella? Why was I asleep Acapella?"

"(mumble...)"

"ACAPELLA!"

"-T-THEY WERE MAKING YOU UPSET! WHAT WAS I SUPOSSED TO DO?!"

"I DON'T KNOW...NOT THAT THOUGH! WHERE ARE THE NEIGHBORS?"

"...erm...asleep...on the front lawn. They'll wake up eventually..."

"Acapella..." Gamma was embarrassed and ashamed. What would his friends think of him now?! They would probably all be incredibly confused when they woke up... "Oh...Acapella..." The frog shook his head with shame.

The Pearl blushed. "Look...I didn't want you stinking up the car...alright?! They were starting to ask about your mom and dad..." Acapella glanced down briefly looking quite sheepish.

The Keronian could see through the Gem's lie immediately. It was obvious that the Pearl didn't want to answer any questions pertaining to Atmomo or Prolulu's death either. Gamma sighed. "Don't do that again...alright? We're going to have to confront the neighbors sooner or later..."

"Too soon." Acapella mumbled to herself.

Gamma smiled slightly. His smell had nothing to do with the Pearl singing the entire block to sleep. She had too big of an ego to admit it, but the frog could tell that she was upset about others injuring the frog's feelings- as well as talking about her deceased friends. The Keronian suddenly re-focused on the road, and pointed to an exit. "You're going to want to get off here, and take an immediate right..."

————————

Upon parking the hovercraft, and following Gamma, Acapella was immediately surprised at how different the set up for food shopping was here on Keron compared to Earth.

It was an outdoor market. There were carts, and booths, and caravans. Keronian sales folk were shouting from every direction- attempting to get people interested in their wares. The massive, aggressive, din spooked the Pearl slightly, as she followed Gamma closely.

The frog chuckled! "What's wrong Acapella?! You seem nervous..."

"I-I've been holding this Keronian form for several hours now...it's a bit...exhausting. We should do this quickly..."

"-You don't LOOK exhausted...what's REALLY going on?"

"Erm...erg...I-I just don't like being shouted at, ALRIGHT?! All these slimes...yelling at me from every direction..."

"Ah. They're just trying to get your attention Acapella. They want you to buy their stuff."

"I prefer food shopping the Human way. You just grab everything you need, communicate with ONE Human, and leave. How many Keronians are we going to have to talk to HERE?!"

"Oh HUSH! Socializing with the shopkeepers is half of the experience! You want to learn more about Keronians anyway, right?"

"UGH." Acapella looked absolutely irked. "This is going to take FOREVER."

————————

Indeed, by the third booth, the "Gem" was incredibly annoyed. To keep her facade as realistic as possible- she had to physically carry groceries instead of storing them in her gemstone. As it turns out, Gamma also enjoyed bantering with frogs that didn't know (or ask about) his real name.

At this time- her friend was talking to a salesman with a brown hue and yellow trapper hat. This particular Keronian (apparently) specialized in selling various nuts. As he filled bags with food that had been pre-approved and taste-tested by Acapella- the frog started yet ANOTHER conversation with Gamma: "Sooo...what is your favorite type of nut?"

"OH! Um...I don't know...I like all sorts...I guess? As long as they're salted."

"You DO know the nuts I'm giving you are NOT salted...correct?"

"Erm...uh...yes? The unsalted nuts are much more healthy...don't taste as good though."

"...are...are you saying I'm selling a flavor-less product?!"

"ACK! NO! NO! These are fine!"

"..."

"..."

"...HA! I'M JUST KIDDING AROUND! You can fix these up easily with some salt, water, and a plastic bag!"

"OH! OH! WHOOF! I thought I had just...inSALTED you!"

"EEY!"

"EEY!" the two frogs pointed at each other smugly.

Acapella couldn't take it anymore! "OH. MY. STARS! JUST BUY THE DAMN THINGS ALREADY!"

The two Keronians stopped their conversation and awkwardly finished their transaction quietly. Gamma and Acapella briskly walked away with the new food- Gamma blushing horribly in embarrassment. He pulled the Pearl to the side, and decided to have a little "chat" with the Gem. "(WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM?!)" The frog was seemingly mumbling and yelling at the same time.

"(YOU WERE TAKING TOO LONG!)"

"(I WAS BEING FRIENDLY! YOU SHOULD TRY IT SOMETIME!)"

"(LOOK...I CAN'T HOLD THIS FORM TOGETHER FOR ETERNITY! IT TAKES A LOT OF ENERGY TO LOOK LIKE THIS!)"

"(WHAT DOES THAT HAVE TO DO WITH ACTING LIKE A DECENT BEING?!)"

"(WELL! IN CASE YOU DIDN'T REALIZE...I WAS DRIVING YOU AROUND IN THIS FORM FOR HOURS WHILE YOU WERE NAPPING!)"

"(...AND WHO'S FAULT IS THAT?!)"

Acapella put her hand on the bridge of her nose with stress. "(Look...can we just...hurry this up? It's getting kinda...time sensitive...for me. If we take too long, my form will force itself back to normal, and then we'll have an entirely NEW set of problems...)"

Gamma looked slightly nervous and irked at the same time. "HUMPH." Gamma nodded hesitantly in agreement. "(FINE. Can you just...TRY to be more pleasant though?)"

"UUUUUGH." Acapella sighed but nodded in compromise. The frog would go fast, and she would try to be..."nice". The Gem attempted to smile in a truce. The forced smirk made Gamma shiver slightly. It was...incredibly creepy (to say the least).

————————

The rest of the shopping day was quite...an ordeal.

Gamma spotted several grotesque creatures banging on cages, and begged Acapella to cave in, and buy something other than fruits, nuts, and drinks. The Pearl was fairly insistent however...even the smallest insect treat was spat at and rejected by the Gem.

Frustrated, Gamma crossed his arms in a huff, but couldn't really be mad. The Gem was trying her best to be "more pleasant" afterall...plus, she did have a point about scaring Toaster and Kelly.

————————

As the hours waned on, Gamma noted a change in Acapella's behavior. She began to look exhausted. Her color seemed more pale. The normally loud and snarky attitude was replaced by an eerie silence. Acapella's eyes began to sag as she struggled with her share of the groceries.

Concerned, (and knowing the Gem would insist on driving home), Gamma suggested that they go back to the hovercraft to rest.

Acapella said nothing, but nodded in agreement.

The duo began to successfully walk back to the car. As long as NOTHING else distracted them, everything would be okay!

Unfortunately, fate had other plans.

As Acapella weakly walked by one of the booths, a Keronian selling jars of diet supplements (unwisely) decided to get the Gem's attention.

"HEY! HEY YOU!"

Acapella looked at the salesman unamused, before pointing at herself in question.

"YEAH! Yeah YOU! The chick in yellow! Come on over!"

Slightly insulted, Acapella unwisely decided to humor the idiot, and walk over to the booth- arms full of groceries.

"Hey there honey!"

"What do YOU want? I'm in a hurry."

"Oh! That's cool! That's cool...listen sweetheart- these pills I'm selling are top of the line doncha' know?"

"...Sorry. Not interested." the Pearl began to walk back toward Gamma, slightly irked.

"Hey! Hey! Don't be like that! I'm just trying to help! You seem like a Keronian with fine taste that could stand to lose a few pounds!"

Acapella stopped, dropped her groceries, and turned around in a blind rage! "EXCUSE ME?!"

"YEAH! So...how many jars would you like to buy? One? Two!?"

What happened next was complete chaos. With no powerful Toaster to hold her back, the Pearl ran toward the idiotic Keronian, jumped over the sales counter, and punched the creature directly in the face!

"Acapella! NO!" Gamma attempted to restrain his friend, as she threw multiple punches towards the clerk! To Gamma's horror, he suddenly began to notice that Acapella's punching arm was transforming back into its original length! In a quick bolt of panic, Gamma grabbed the bad arm, FINALLY got the Pearl's attention, picked up all of the groceries, and bolted!

Acapella managed to concentrate JUST long enough to fix her arm, and quickly ran behind her friend back to the hovercraft as fast as she could! Gamma unlocked the car from a distance using his keys, and Acapella proceeded to nearly dive-bomb into the back seat!

...just in the nick of time too! The Pearl's form fluctuated horribly after closing the door- and quickly transformed back into its normal shape! Panting, exhausted, and incredibly smooshed in the vehicle designed for someone much smaller than herself- Acapella huffed and puffed in a mixture between rage and fatigue.

To add insult to injury, Gamma threw a spare car blanket, and the mountain of groceries on top of the Pearl- just in case the parking lot had cameras. "WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?! PUNCHING A RANDOM GUY IN THE FACE LIKE THAT?! Mercy...I hope no one recorded that idiotic brawl you were just in..."

"GRUMBLE..." Acapella's speech was muffled under the blanket. She was NOT in the mood for a lecture.

"I don't care if he called you "fat"! You can't just go around beating folks up because they said something offensive! It's not like you're "fat" anyway...he was probably just trying to sell stuff."

"Merfle, grumble urf." The pile of groceries continued its ramblings.

The frog huffed, unamused. "Soooooo...what did we learn today?"

"Urg."

"That's RIGHT! It's important to control your temper, and not punch random folks in the face!"

"Geh mergle, eh?"

"NO. I'm not letting you drive! No more stores today either Acapella! I'm taking you straight home! We can't risk anyone seeing you like this anyway..."

"..." The Pearl was incredibly miffed but said nothing more. It seemed the frog had won the argument...for the time being.


	14. Awkward

Gamma decided to drive about with the AC on full-blast until the sun went down. The air conditioning guaranteed that the groceries would stay fresh, and the nighttime would offer cover from the neighbors. After re-fueling the vehicle at a nearby gas station, Gamma drove the car back to his parents' house. To the frog's relief, all the neighbors had woken up, and returned to their respective houses from the front yard.

While Acapella was annoyed that she had to hide under a stupid blanket covered with food for several hours- she had no energy to complain. Once the hovercraft finally entered the closed garage, the Pearl simply went into the house, and proceeded to put the groceries away.

————————

The next morning brought an unexpected occurrence. Both Toaster and Acapella had to transform into their Keronian disguises rather quickly as one of the neighbors began to knock on the door with something in her arms. Her name was Skmeme- a female Keronian with a light-blue hue. She blushed horribly when Gamma answered. "I-I'm so sorry about yesterday! I...have NO CLUE what came over me! One moment I was fine, and the next, I had passed out! I guess I was just overwhelmed from the shock of the moment!"

"Oh...OH! That's fine! don't worry about it! Are...are YOU doing okay?!"

"Erm...yeah! I-I brought over this casserole...you know? As an apology?" Skmeme offered the glassware dish with humbleness. The casserole-like treat was rising and falling slightly...almost like it was BREATHING.

Despite the horrific look coming from Acapella's face within the house, Gamma stared at the casserole dish with a gratefulness that mimicked someone who had been trapped in a desert being offered a glass of water. "Th-thank you! THANK YOU SO MUCH! There's...there's MEAT in here...right?"

Skmeme blinked in surprise. "Erm...y-yes! Of COURSE! Is...that okay?"

The red frog nodded with wonderful enthusiasm, and took the food before Acapella could rebuttal.

"Mercy Gamama! I've never seen someone get so worked up over a casserole before! You know, I can always make another one once you bring back the empty dish...right? It's no trouble at all!"

"OH! Would you!? That would be most delightful!"

"Erm...heh...yeeeeah...if you say so..." The neighbor was perspiring in nervousness. Skmeme decided to change the subject quickly before things became more awkward. "I've been watching the news lately. It's a shame...about Pekopon...I mean. Such a waste. We've been trying to get the ownership rights for that planet for SO LONG now. I even heard that Pekoponians have been seen on the surface doing MASSIVE amount of labor for pieces of green paper! Can you imagine?! If we had enslaved them, at least they would have been given food and a place to live! Not just a piece of paper..."

The red Keronian suddenly looked incredibly uncomfortable. Kelly came to mind. The frog wondered how the child would be treated if allowed out of the house. Gamma decided to straighten some things out. "Money. It's called money Skmeme. They used it as a type of currency to BUY food and houses."

"OH! That's right! You probably saw all sorts of things when you were stuck there, huh?" The blue frog attempted to smile to ease the obvious tension.

"Indeed. They...are much smarter than we originally thought, you know? They had an entire society- not terribly different from our own!"

"PFFFTTT! You're funny Gamama! If they were really THAT intelligent, they would have ALL been able to escape Pekopon before its demise! You've been talking to that Lilolo again...haven't you? What kind of odd things is she saying about Pekoponians NOW?!"

"HRMPH." The red Keronian's hospitality and patience were running thin rather quickly.

Skmeme seemed completely oblivious to Gamma's cues, and finally ended up sending the conversation into the MOST awkward situation possible. "Oh! Your parents were staying on Pekopon too...right? How are they anyway Gamama? I haven't seen them since you got back..."

"..." The frog suddenly became very silent and somber. "M-mom...and-d...Dad? G-Gama..." a horrific scent suddenly filled the area quickly!

The neighbor tried to be as polite as possible. Her eyes began to sting from the incredibly powerful odor. "Oh...oh sweety...I'm-I'm so sorry. I didn't know. Did...did they...?" As the neighbor put her hand on Gamma's shoulder, the smelly frog nodded in heartbreak.

"Oh Gamma...no wonder you were so quiet yesterday! Would...would you like me to tell the other neighbors for you? You must be incredibly upset..." Gamma responded to this question by sobbing horribly and (unexpectedly) hugging his fellow Keronian in gratefulness. Skmeme nodded in understanding before hugging Gamma back and politely excusing herself- a new horrible scent now wafting off of her as well- partially from sadness, and partially from absolute embarrassment.

Gamma closed the door, still holding the casserole.

Acapella piped up immediately. "STARS! Why can't beings mind their own business?! ...and what a VILE series of things to say about Humanity too! That slime was an ABSOLUTE BRUTE! No tact AT ALL! Here...give me that HORRENDOUS food- I'll...DISPOSE of it properly..."

"N-NO!" Gamma protected the meat-filled casserole with his life! "This is a gift of love!"

"No...no it's NOT. You just want to eat that disgusting thing! Give it here!" Yellow Pearl beckoned toward the horrific dish.

"NO!" Gamma scurried about quickly, grabbed a fork from the kitchen, and bolted up the stairs! He then quickly went into his bedroom, locked the door, and began to stress-eat the casserole.

"OH FOR THE LOVE OF-" Acapella rolled her eyes in annoyance, and ran up the stairs after her friend.

————————

Several seconds later, Kelly quickly came down the stairs covering her nose! "(T-Toaster! There's a bad smell...what is that?!)"

"Oh! It's Gamma! He smells when he feels sad...you'll get used to it after a while."

"(Wha-Why is he sad?)"

"Oh...erm..." Toaster looked away from the girl while feeling slightly guilty. "Gamma...his parents went to the Rainbow Bridge."

"(Rainbow Bridge?)"

"Uh-Huh. They got hurt in a fire caused by a BIG alien monster...you know...when the Earth had all those BAD aliens destroy it...his parents are gone nows..." Toaster looked extremely upset while recalling this.

Kelly seemed surprised! She had NO CLUE Gamma's entire family had been on the Earth during its demise! He...he had lost his parents just like SHE had! They were different species in the same situation.

————————

After Acapella had calmed down and given up with retrieving the casserole, Kelly approached the locked bedroom door as best she could. The smell coming from the inside was HORRIBLE and made her eyes water. The little Human knocked on the door anyway: "GAMMA? It's me...Kelly. Can we talk?"

There was a brief pause before the child heard the doorknob's lock un-bolt. The girl slowly opened the door, and peaked around the room.

Gamma was a sad sight. He was hunched over the casserole...smelling horrible, weeping, and stuffing his face.

"(Erm...G-Gamma? Are you okay? Toaster...Toaster told me why you were upset...)"

"MPH?!" the frog looked up in surprise! His face was littered with food. Gamma secretly prayed that Toaster had not informed Kelly of Keron's history involving the slavery of Humanity. It was obvious that he was NOT expecting Kelly to bring up (or know) about any of his personal worries. He would have to talk to Toaster about bedside manner, and keeping sensitive information secret later.

Kelly jumped slightly- shocked by the Keronian's wet, filthy face. Gamma always seemed like the MOST mature of her three alien caretakers. It was weird seeing him so vulnerable. The girl blushed...feeling like she had interrupted something sensitive. "(I-I just wanted to say...I'm sorry...about what happened...I mean. All this time I was so upset about losing MY parents, that I didn't even consider that aliens might have lost their families too...)"

Ahh. So that was it. Gamma rubbed his face with his arm in a pathetic attempt to clean himself. "Oh...Kelly...thank you for your kind words, but you shouldn't have to worry about me. I should be worried about YOU!"

The Human shook her head stubbornly. "(I can't help it! You look so sad! I'm worried about you...even if you DO smell weird!)"

It was Gamma's turn to blush. "Yeah...well...it's a common biological defense mechanism in my species. Sorry."

"(Ah...I-I didn't mean to upset you...)"

"No. No. It's fine. Thank you Kelly."

As the little Human exited the room awkwardly, Gamma wept- wondering (not only) how on Keron he could conquer his own grief, but be as good of a parent as his own when one of his children was seen as nothing more than a slave on his planet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A big thanks to Lampman again for the initial Beta on this one!
> 
> ...This chapter...I’m still not satisfied with it. I’ve been trying to mold it for (about) two weeks. It was not a fun chapter to write, but definitely a nessesary one.
> 
> Keronians can be kind, but have a very warped view on Humanity (kind of like how Gems see Humans as animals and “pets”).
> 
> Perhaps our froggy friend can help change their minds on such matters? One can only hope...


	15. Pet Shop

The next day Gamma finally crawled out of his smelly depression, and decided that he should have a talk with Toaster. He still needed to go to the pet shop after all, and she knew a LOT more about animal care than Acapella. Besides, it would be wise to avoid bringing the Yellow Pearl out into the lime-light so soon after her little..."incident".

"Toaster?"

"Hmm? OH! Good morning Gamma! Are you better? Did sleeps go well?"

"Erm...yeah...HEY! TOASTER! How would YOU like to go with ME to a KERONIAN PET STORE?!"

"WHAA?! REALLY?!" The Ruby's eyes twinkled with enthusiasm!

Gamma chuckled. "Yes, REALLY. We need to get some extra do-dads for the Cabbits, Acapella's bird, and (especially) Lilly and Bananas. I'm sure it's getting cramped in that tiny dimensional space they've been forced into..."

Toaster nodded in agreement, as she changed into her disguise. Her face was mostly white, with two bumps below her "trapper hat". She had seen several of the neighborhood kids through the window bearing a tadpole-like tail as well. She decided to add one herself- not knowing the significance of the things, but thinking the tail was rather adorable.

\----------------

Thus, the duo found themselves in Gamma's hovercraft. The frog was driving while Toaster rode shotgun.

The Keronian was expecting to be bombarded by neighbors again, but no one approached the car. Instead, the frog noted that several bouquets, pictures, and balloons had been placed in front of the house out of respect. It seemed that word about Gamma's parents had spread, and the neighborhood had begun to stack trinkets with hope of good wishes.

The frog's heart melted at the kindness of his friends. Perhaps...perhaps there would come a day where Toaster and Acapella wouldn't even need their disguises anymore...a day where Kelly could go outside without bigotry...

\----------------

Gamma parked in a lot in front of a MASSIVE store. The Ruby looked surprised, but also very confused.

The Keronian inquired: "What's wrong Toaster?"

"Well...Acapella said she went to an outside market for the foods...but this looks more like a Human bed store...not outside?"

Gamma blushed. "To be completely frank Toaster, there are regular indoor shopping stores here-like on Earth, but it's much cheaper to buy food directly from the farmers. Their produce is much more fresh, plus I like the socialization! Don't tell Acapella though...ok? She'll get mad at me."

Toaster nodded in understanding.

\----------------

The inside of the pet store looked more like a warehouse than a shopping center. The ground was gray and plain, and the entire place smelled of kibble and balsa wood. Toaster seemed somewhat shocked. This place was certainly...DIFFERENT from an EARTH pet store...

"HAAARRROOOGGGHHH!" a sudden odd howl spooked the Ruby so badly that she bolted behind Gamma. She recognized the sound from the neighborhood- it was the creepy, giant, grey monster she had seen walking down the sidewalk on a leash!

Gamma looked down at his daughter with amusement. "What's the matter Toaster?"

"That...that noise...it's scary!"

"That's just a Andromedian Husky Toaster! They're friendly pets!"

The Ruby shook her head stubbornly! "N-no! I saw one in the neighborhood! It was BIG...and looked like a Xenomorph! I don like Xenomorphs Gamma!"

The Keronian humphed to himself. "They just LOOK similar Toaster! I thought you LIKED animals!"

"Ehhhhhhhh..." the red Gem moaned with nervousness.

Gamma sighed. "Come on...I'll show you..."

\----------------

The next thing Toaster knew; Gamma had dragged her to a simply MASSIVE cage that would rival that of a nice zoo pen made for Giraffes.

"HAAAGGGGHHHH!"

"BAROOO!"

"HORF! ERF!"

The sight of two Keronians obviously excited the massive terrifying pets! The various Lilly-sized monsters panted with joy, and tumbled over each other like a litter of puppies, as they ran toward the two spectators!

"BAROOOOOO!" The herd stopped short of the cage bars, and made a ruckus! The ground shaking slightly every time one of the animals jumped in excitement!

"AAAAAAGGH!" Toaster put her hands over her head...shivering uncontrollably! The temperature in the area rose quickly in fear! The Andromedian Huskies immediately panted in a group as it got warmer, and trotted off to get a quick drink from their massive unified water dish.

Gamma turned to the little Ruby. "Hey! Hey! Don't be scared Toaster! See? They are just like big Pekoponian woofs! Friendly!"

"Ehh? Big woofs?" Toaster calmed down a bit as she watched the creatures drink out of their dish. The Ruby tilted her head in intrigue! The heat dissipated slowly. "Huh...they...don't want to hurt Toaster?"

"Of course not! They just LOOK scary!" Gamma smiled.

"Hmm...strange woofs..." The Gem nodded in agreement.

"There are LOTS of Andromedian breeds here on Keron. These Huskies are the most popular! The Retrievers and smaller breeds are actually meaner than these big kind."

"Ahh! I see!" Toaster smiled.

\----------------

Gamma quickly grabbed a cart. It was an immediate good thing that the Huskies were so popular. Their massive size made it that much easier to find supplies that would fit Lilly and Banana's large build. Gamma and Toaster struggled to pull two MASSIVE stuffed donut beds off of a shelf. They represented a common dog bed in every sense except for their size- which slightly looked like a parachute.

"FWOMP!"

The two beds finally fell off the shelf and landed awkwardly on the duo.

"..."

It took several minutes for the two mounds that were Toaster and Gamma to find the edge of the beds and escape! Gamma gasped in relief! "Mercy!"

Toaster emerged giggling wildly! "Heee! They are SO BIG Gamma! The perfect size! Even bigger than Toaster's old bed!"

"So I noticed. Come on Toaster...help me get these into the cart..."

\----------------

Much stuffing, struggling, huffing and puffing later- the team finally got the two massive pet beds into the cart. The thing was now humorously over-stuffed. Toaster wondered how they could fit anything else into the thing when it was so full...

"Gamma? Should-should I get another cart? An empty one?"

"That would be very helpful Toaster! Thank you!"

...and then Gamma did the ONE thing Acapella always told him NOT to do...

...he let Toaster wander off on her own.

\----------------

On the way to the shopping carts, the Ruby spotted a cage full of Fix-Its. The little Gem looked on in fascination, as the tiny space ship-like creatures hovered and (seemingly) "ate" a small dish of nuts and bolts the store had provided for them.

Toaster suddenly stared into the distance. What was she doing? She remembered it was something important...was she trying to find something? She was in a pet store. That's right! Gamma needed something!

Toaster wandered in a random direction, hoping to jog her memory. Something in her internal programing suddenly clicked! She had to find Gamma again...thus, she must get a lay of the land! Indeed! This is what she was MADE for! Toaster began to wander and make note of significant landmarks and items.

\----------------

Gamma, meanwhile had been waiting in the bedding section for over 30 minutes. Where was Toaster?! The frog was concerned that she had gotten lost. Gamma quickly pushed his cart to the front of the store so that they could call her over the intercom.

\----------------

As Toaster walked through the "Food and Kibble" section of the store, a sudden booming voice from above made the little Gem jump in surprise!

"...ERM...IS THIS NAME RIGHT? WELL...OKAY...TOASTER! YOUR FATHER GAMAMA (heh), IS WAITING FOR YOU AT THE FRONT DESK! PLEASE COME TO THE FRONT DESK!"

As the intercom turned off, the Ruby looked about in terrifying confusion! Gamma! Gamma was looking for her! Where the stars was the front desk? What side of the building was the FRONT?! Toaster was LOST!

"BWAAAAAAAAA!" The little red Keronian fell to her knees, and wailed in desperation! This immediately caught the eye of a sales clerk.

"Oh! Little one! Are you lost? You don't have a sticker..."

"I WANT MY MA! WHERE'S GAMMA?! I'M SCAAAARED!"

"Calm down! Calm down there! Woof! it's getting hot in here! Don't worry little tadpole! I'll help you out!

\----------------

Gamma breathed a sigh of relief as one of the workers guided the upset Toaster to the front desk- holding her hand.

"GAMMA!" the little one ran up to her father, and embraced him with relief!

"CRakLE! URK!" the frog's eyes bulged as some of his spine made a strange sound. "TOASTER! TOASTER! MY BACK!"

"Oh...OH! Sorry Gamma!" Toaster let go of her friend sheepishly. "I...I got lost...and forgot stuff! It was scary..."

"Yeesh...it's ok Toaster! Don't SCARE me like that again! Stay close from now on...okay?"

"Yeh! yeh..." Toaster nodded in agreement!

Gamma looked at the pet store worker. "Thank you for returning her safely."

The woman smiled. "No problem!"

\----------------

Back on the hunt again, Toaster was now pushing an empty cart next to Gamma's full one.

"Where were you Toaster? I thought you were just going to get a cart!"

"Erg...I saw a cage...full of neat things..." Toaster blushed.

"Good Grief...come on. We have to look at the pet spaces..."

\----------------

This particular aisle was very...strange. Within it were a line of dimensional circles simply floating in a seemingly calm manner. While Gamma talked with the specialist about "sizes and dimensions", Toaster became curious, and poked her head through one of the portals.

The inside was HUGE! Toaster gasped in charm as she looked about the place! The mock room on the inside had been painted a shade of pleasant pink. There was a massive pet bed on the floor, as well as various toys and climbing spots for all sorts of critters. Cute sticker decals littered the walls- resembling shapes like stars and bows!

Toaster rather liked this room! She kept thinking that she wouldn't mind having a room like this herself...if it wasn't simply an overly-fancy pet space. The Ruby backed up from the dimensional wormhole, and joyously stuck her head into the next one- blissfully ignorant...

!!!!!

The Gem immediately felt like she had stuck her head inside of a box! This one was incredibly tiny, and obviously designed for a Fix-It. It was painted black, with neon-glowing stripes to simulate a more mechanical atmosphere. The Ruby struggled slightly to pop her head back out of the small dimensional space.

"TOASTER!" Quit messing around!" Gamma's stern voice made the Ruby jump! "Stay close to my eyesight! I don't want to lose you again!"

The small Gem sheepishly ran next to her father...embarrassed that she had been caught acting so silly. The Keronian sighed before explaining: “These are dimensions to house Keronian pets. We're probably going to have to get the largest one for Bananas and Lilly. I can't afford two, so they'll have to share..."

The salesperson Gamma had been talking to nodded in agreement. "I've never met a family like yours! FIVE Andromedian Huskies at once! They must be a handful!"

"Huskies?" Toaster tilted her head in confusion. "-but...we don't have any-MMPH!" Gamma covered his daughter's mouth quickly. "Ha! Haaaa! Silly Toaster! We don't have any Andromedian Huskies...YET! We're preparing to adopt a litter!"

The sales-frog looked at his fellow Keronian suspiciously.

Toaster looked at Gamma with stars in her eyes! "R-REALLY GAMMA?! WE'RE GETTING LOTS OF STRANGE WOOFS?!"

"Yes...really..." Gamma lied through his teeth looking slightly annoyed.

The salesman suddenly came to a grim realization. His suspicious face transformed into one of guilt. "Oh...I'm terribly sorry...I didn't realize it was a surprise for your little one. Please...forgive me." The frog looked ashamed.

Gamma sighed- more in relief than anything. His lie had seemed authentic- at least. It's not like he could tell this fellow Keronian that he was housing two MASSIVE Gem creatures. "-It's...it's fine. Please show me your largest dimensional space." Gamma attempted to bring the conversation back on track.

\----------------

There was an entire section for Cabbit care- thus, finding little soft beds, toys, and treats for the creatures was fairly simple.

The Cockatiel, was more difficult. It took quite some time to locate a safe seed-mix and calcium block to replace the bird's cuttebone.

Finally, FINALLY though, the shopping was done!

\----------------

A nice female cashier was ringing up all of Gamma's purchases. She smiled as pleasantly as a cashier could. "Did you find everything okay?"

"Yup!" Gamma nodded before paying for his purchases.

"Do you need help getting it into your car?"

"I think we can manage!"

"Are you interested in our rewards program? We're having a special raffle this month!"

"Nah. That's okay."

The cashier pleasantly handed Gamma his paper receipt. "Alright than! Have a good day sir!"

\----------------

As Gamma and Toaster walked their carts back to the car, no one suspected how much trouble the tiny receipt that had just been gifted would cause.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GOOD GRIEF! This chapter is FINALLY done! Huzzah! (I hope it came out ok...there are a LOT of paragraph breaks in this one). I've been molding, and re-molding this thing for several weeks now. It just goes to show you- even fluffy chapters can take a LOOOONG time to write...
> 
> So excited for the hour-long SU special on Monday! EXCITEMENT!
> 
> XD


	16. The Evil Receipt

As Gamma and his daughter drove back toward the house the frog started his...most necessary conversation.

"Toaster?"

"Yeh?"

"We need to talk."

"'bout what?"

Gamma paused as he stopped at a red light. He glanced at the Ruby who had the most blissfully ignorant look about her. "Erm...well...don't take this the wrong way or anything...but I...don't want you talking to Kelly about my parents anymore."

Toaster tilted her head in confusion. "Atmomomomo and Proloo? Why nots?"

"Well...because...Kelly is just a LITTLE Human Toaster. She doesn't need the extra stress."

The Ruby tilted her head in the other direction. "-but...but...her family's gone too, Yeh? Atmomomomo and Proloo were nice Keronians! Wouldn't you want to talk about how awesomes they were?"

"Mph." The frog began to tear up. "-N-not...right now Toaster...too soon."

"Too soon? They were good ma's though! Don't you want Kelly to know?"

"NO! NOT RIGHT NOW TOASTER!" the sudden angry outburst scared the Gem into silence. The Ruby began to tear up in surprise! Gamma sighed. "Toaster...Toaster...I-I'm sorry I snapped. I'm just...I don't...I'm still sad about them going to the Rainbow Bridge. I get...upset when people talk about them. I'm not going to see my parents again for a super long time..."

"mmmph..." Toaster looked away in sadness. She...understood. She sometimes felt the same way about Chirp.

There was a beat of silence.

"I hate to ask this...in addition...but I don't want you mentioning anything about our planets trying to...conquer? Destroy? Pekopon?"

Toaster was now in full tears. "Oh...I...IdontwantKellytoknowaboutHomeworld'sbadstuffeither!" The Gem began to wail in guilt!

The hovercraft immediately started to heat up in an unbearable steam! Gamma quickly pulled the car over-no longer able to see out of the windows. This was followed by weeping, and wailing, and a horrible stench wafting about as the duo attempted to apologize and settle each other down.

\----------------

By the time the hovercraft drove back up Gamma's driveway, the duo had calmed themselves. The only evidence left on them that anything had happened was the fact that their faces were swollen from a good cry.

"Toaster...let's...just...try to focus on making the pets comfortable...alright? Let's give them a nice place to rest."

"Ok Gamma."

\----------------

Work on constructing the dimensional space came first. Gamma knew he would probably already get an earful from Bananas for being ignored for so long.

"Okay...let's see...according to the instructions- we just need to find a spot to place this tiny box, and press this button here...hmmmm...Acapella? Where do you think we should put this thing?" Gamma examined the little blue box that held the portal.

"Erm...I don't know? Near the door?"

"No...no...we won't be able to use the door then..."

Acapella huffed! "Well, where would YOU put it?!"

"The instructions suggest a blank wall..."

Kelly piped up- "Where will I be sleeping? I don't want it near me...those two BIG things will be living in there...right?"

Gamma sighed. "Well, all the bedrooms are upstairs...so we could put it on the floor level..."

"Oh! Oh! How about the room under the soil?!" Toaster seemed to like this idea!

"The basement? Well...it would certainly be out of the way there..."

\----------------

The group agreed that the basement was a good compromise. It would be hidden from guests, plus there was a door that could close easily leading to the downstairs room. This would give Kelly an extra sense of security since she still seemed very afraid of the two large animals.

Gamma stood in front of the wall opposite the basement stairs. Acapella and Toaster at his side. Kelly had decided to hide in one of the bedrooms upstairs.

"Well, this seems like as good of a place as any...everyone stand back!" Gamma nodded to himself as the two Gems scooted far away from the frog. The Keronian quickly pushed the button that opened the box, and squinted slightly as the pressurized item opened itself quickly. The item made a sound similar to a can of soda. The portal flung itself from the box in a flurry, and stuck to the wall before settling into a glowing, slowly moving, circle.

Toaster and Acapella both seemed quite surprised how easy the thing was to install!

"WOO! Do it again! That was neat Gamma!" Toaster raised her hands in the air excitedly!

The frog smiled. "No Toaster...we just need the one. Come on you two...help me set up the inside..."

\----------------

One major wrestling match with the two over-sized donut beds later, the trio finally managed to shove the fluffy sleeping spots into the new space. Gamma brought Lilolo's portal gun into the dimension as well so that he could release his friends proper.

The space itself was very plain, but also VERY huge! It somewhat resembled a massive gym or sports arena...without the bleachers and sporting equipment of course. The ceiling's construction was exposed, the walls were white, and the floor resembled wood. Other than this though, the space was rather dull.

"TOASTER!" the Ruby cupped her hands around her mouth, and shouted to the ceiling (resulting with her two friends jumping in surprise!)

"TOASTER...STER...ster...er..." The echo was magnificent!

"Will you stop fooling around?! You nearly scared the light out of me!" Acapella put her hands on her hips in disapproval.

"Heeeee..." The Ruby blushed in embarrassment. "The...the room is SO big! I couldn't help it!"

"You certainly COULD have!" Acapella huffed in a rage!

"Guys! Guys! Let's just let Lilly and Bananas out...alright? I'm sure they are just as eager to see their new home as we were..." Gamma attempted to de-escalate the situation. The frog held the portal gun toward an empty spot, and quickly pulled the trigger...

"ZAAAAP!"

"ROWLMPH! The two animals yowled in surprise as they were finally released from their prison! To the trio's shock, the gun ended up producing a tornado of white feathers as well!

"GAAAAAAAASSSSPPPP!" Bananas let in a breath of fresh air as if she had been struggling to breath for days!

"GRUFF! MER!" Lilly ran about almost immediately...chasing feathers, her tail, and finally panting and laying down in exhaustion.

Yellow Diamond looked toward Gamma with the most hateful of expressions! She stormed toward the extremely frightened Keronian before bellowing into the heavens with frustration! "WHAT WAS THE PURPOSE OF THAT!? IT FELT LIKE WE WERE STUCK IN THERE FOR DAYS! MAY I REMIND YOU THAT I AM STILL A MONARCH...even if I AM serving out a sentence here! THAT SPACE WAS SO TINY! SO CRAMPED! STARS-" The cat suddenly looked about in realization! "-is...is THIS where you live?!"

"Not exactly." Gamma was blunt. "This is another dimensional space connected to my house. We had to find and set up a place large enough to hide you..."

The massive cat lied down in frustration (making the entire floor shake a bit). "I...I want a bath. I feel sticky. Acapella! Prepare a bath for me!"

"Oh hush!" The Pearl crossed her arms in defiance. "We can give you a bath in a bit! Do you know how much shale we just had to go through to get this place set up?! Be grateful no one saw us bringing you in! The neighbors would be rioting if they knew you were here..."

"MERF!" The cat humphed in a slight rage, before sticking her nose in the air!

Toaster decided to change the subject quickly: "Look Bananas! We got you a BIG, FLUFFY bed for naps!" The Ruby presented one of the pet beds with enthusiasm! The massive cat got up (unenthusiastically), and sniffed at the furniture a few times. "This bed smells bad." The Diamond stated plainly.

"Oh for the love of...I'm sure it's fine!" The Yellow Pearl approached the bed and inspected it... "HERK!" she held her nose quickly! "GAMMA! SHE'S RIGHT! This furnishing smells like one of your depressive funks!"

"OH!" Gamma blushed slightly. He supposed the cloth had absorbed some of the smell and steam caused by the conversation he had engaged in on the way home. "Hang on a sec..." The Keronian retreated from the portal rather quickly, before re-entering the room with a metal aerosol can that had two nozzles on top. He approached the bed and pressed the first nozzle. A HUGE suction was formed from the can- surprising the lot. and absorbing most of the stench in the process! As gamma stopped, and sprayed the second nozzle, a new, pleasant odor was released!

"THERE! Good as new!" The frog looked proud of himself! "This can is specifically designed to get rid of nasty odors! Try the bed NOW!"

Bananas sniffed the bed again. "Flowers..." The cat stepped into the sleeping spot and proceeded to curl herself into a ball. She looked proud of herself for a second, before shuffling uncomfortably.

"What is it NOW?" Acapella was not amused.

"It's a bit...LUMPY..."

"Oh for STARS sake! The bed is FINE!"

"No...nooo...I need more pillows. MY back will hurt if I sleep here." Bananas wrinkled her nose in disgust.

Toaster frowned. "Lilly seems to be fine Bananas...she gots the same bed as you..."

"BWOOF!" Lilly woofed in agreement. She was already happily laying in her own bed, Keronian-stink and all. The massive corrupted Gem panted in ignorant bliss.

"That's LILLY! She could sleep on a ROCK and be happy! I require...more...CLASS!" Bananas nodded in the most snooty of ways. "It's the LEAST you can do after stuffing me in that HORRIFIC tiny space!"

"Are you serious? Is she serious?" Gamma beckoned toward the massive kitten in disbelief! "I thought you were starting to get over this...GIANT ego of yours?"

"MERF...I still have standards...and a LITTLE bit of dignity." The cat nodded to herself.

"UGH! FINE! I'll check the receipt and see if I can exchange it for something else...hang on..." Gamma dug through the pocket space in his hat, and finally pulled out the long pet store receipt. The frog began to read the bottom of the piece of paper in hopes of finding the return policy...

...

...Gamma suddenly turned incredibly pale, staggered a bit, and fell to the ground in an unconscious stupor!

"GAMMA!" Toaster ran to her father's side in a panic!

"WHAT THE STARS?!" Acapella ran to the scene in a hurry as well...attempting to determine if the Keronian needed a doctor.

"I DIDN'T DO IT!" Bananas wailed in guilt!

\----------------

Gamma woke up on the couch in his parent's living room several hours later. Acapella was sitting in a chair, staring at the frog in the most ominous of manners.

"WAAAGH!" Gamma nearly jumped out of his skin! "OH! Oh...Acapella...you scared me! Were...were you watching me SLEEP?!"

"I know what it says."

"...what it...says?"

"The receipt. I translated it. I...haven't told them yet. They keep asking."

Gamma blushed- horribly ashamed of his culture. "What...what are we going to do about it?"

"I...I don't know. I don't know."

The receipt sat on the carpeted floor- a piece of paper with Acapella's Gem translation sitting next to it.

Decoded in English- the receipt roughly stated:

"Join our rewards program today, for your chance to win a FREE, RARE, Pekoponian tadpole! Winner will be decided by raffle. Only one entry per customer please."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I told you guys...that receipt was EEEEEEEVVVVILLLLL...
> 
> Also, HOLY COW was the the SU episode "Change Your Mind" EPIC or WHAT?!
> 
> Yus. Yus it was...
> 
> XD


	17. The State of Humanity

The Galactic Council building had transformed over the last few weeks.

It had (basically) turned from a serious building of business and court proceedings, into an emergency refugee camp for Humans. Despite pleas from various racist species, the Council Woman in charge refused to move the several-hundred primates from the building- out of sheer guilt alone.

To Zed, it was a godsend that several of the Gems had decided to stay behind to make certain of the crowd's well-being. This was partially due to the overwhelming amount of children, but also, because the Gems were the only creatures the staff would listen to. The lot from Earth was currently staying on (very uncomfortable) spare cots within the five largest hotel rooms...and the cafeteria. Each Gem had their job. Despite the planet now gone, the Crystal Gems (especially) were determined to keep Rose's legacy safe.

\----------------

"I gave ya' food rations YESTERDAY!"

"Humans need to eat three times a day." Garnet was blunt, and unsympathetic to the head cook of the building.

"I ain't giving you no more! Make do with whatcha got!"

"The rations are GONE." Garnet gritted her teeth in frustration.

"It's costing us a FORTUNE! Deal with it!"

In a sudden amount of frustrated strength, Garnet lifted the cook by the collar so that they were near face to face. The man yelped in surprise, as the Gem spoke through her teeth: "I can see your future. You can either choose to give us more food, or end up so broken you won't be able to cook for at least six months!"

"ARE YOU THREATENING ME?!"

"Nah." The Gem suddenly calmed down and dropped the man on the floor. "I'm just telling you the outcomes I see."

Incredibly freaked out, the cook scurried back into the kitchen while Garnet calmly walked down the hall, toward one of the indoor camps. The fusion wasn't lying. She had absolutely no intention of hurting the man...but she HAD seen what Humans were like when food became scarce and hunger struck. There would be rioting and violence. Yes, if the food did not come, the cook would pay with karma. The Humans would beat him up...NOT her.

Garnet decided to check in on Pearl.

The Renegade was not particularly good with entertaining children. Thus, she had taken up a teaching class for the adult Humans every day in hopes of educating them on the languages, species, and dangers of the cosmos. She figured the information would be useful if the group was ever attacked again. When Garnet entered, the room was silent. There were no desks, so the class was practicing their penmanship on the floor using the few partially-broken tablets Pearl had found in a janitor's closet. The things were full of static, stuck pixels, and cracked hubs- but worked well enough for practice. As the teacher wove between her students, she glanced down at their progress- either looking proud or extremely frustrated.

"Good job Jose! Excellent penmanship! No...no...now see here Alex: you need to make the tail more curved at the end..."

Garnet folded her arms, and smirked slightly. "Hello."

Pearl jumped at the sudden noise! "OH STARS! Garnet! You startled me! I'm trying to teach them how to write individual signatures using the galactic alphabet..." Several of the adults looked up at Garnet with interest. The teacher immediately scoffed in annoyance."GARNET! You're breaking their concentration! Humans are very EASILY distracted...and they've been SUCH good students today!"

Several of the adults blushed at the compliment.

"Now, now...OUT!" The Pearl coaxed her friend out the door with the most flustered look on her face!

Garnet stuck her hands up slightly in surrender. "Alright! Alright! I'm going!" The fusion smiled and chuckled to herself as she left the "classroom".

Garnet had positioned herself (unintentionally) as a sort of "leader" once more. She often wondered if it was because she was the tallest? The Gem laughed internally! She was NO Irken! Perhaps it was her calm and intimidating demeanor? Either way, if the Humans needed something- it was her job to get it. If the refugees wanted to ask questions to the Council Woman, it was HER job to collect them. She would check on the rooms, check on the supplies, check on her fellow Gems, check on everything. Zed had little to no power in this building- so Garnet was his voice, his concerns, his frustrations. The man's attitude toward the fusion had transformed from hatred to desperation.

...and Garnet did her best.

The sound of something made of glass breaking immediately interrupted the fusion's train of thought. The Gem groaned in frustration as she walked toward the source of the din. Only one name went through her mind: "AMETHYST".

\----------------

As it turned out, Amethyst either made the BEST babysitter in the universe, or the WORST babysitter in the universe (depending on who you asked). She was in charge of the slightly older children- a rowdy bunch whom she spoiled with stolen sweets and reckless games. Because there were just...SO MANY kids under her care during the day, the group acted like a destructive tornado- breaking everything in their path...

Garnet turned the corner, and stared at Amethyst and her 50-something children with the most displeased look about her. The entire lot was wide-eyed, and incredibly guilty looking.

"Uh-Oh...busted." Amethyst stared at her fellow Gem as if she had gotten caught with her hand in a cookie jar.

Some of the children glanced at the floor, others pointed at each other hoping to pin the blame on someone other than themselves.

Garnet folded her arms in anger. "Amethyst! I thought we agreed to keep the kids OUT of the courtroom halls!"

"Awww...but G...we were just playing tag! There's not enough space to play tag in the sleeping rooms..."

Garnet sighed in frustration. "Show me what you broke..."

The purple Gem glanced toward the massive shattered vase behind the group of children in guilt. The herd parted a bit so that Garnet could see it.

"(SIGH...) I'll have Steven fix it...AGAIN. Go back to the room-ALL of you!" As the fusion requested her piece, there was a unified "AWWWWW..." from the disappointed children- whom slowly began to saunter back to their quarters. Amethyst mumbled "(I never get to have ANY fun...)" before disappearing around the corner with her group.

Garnet nodded to herself, before thinking about poor Steven. His skills these days really were being utilized mostly to fix things that the group of humans ended up breaking...

The fusion continued her rounds to the next room. Work was never done here...

\----------------

Lucky and Iris stayed together most of the time. The refugees had voted that they care for the smallest Humans- the toddlers and babies while the adults took classes during the day. The duo always had their hands full, but never saw why the Crystal Gems were so hesitant on baby care in general. The job could get messy and smelly at times...but it wasn't like taking care of their Keronian friends had been that much different.

They knew how to entertain groups in small, enclosed spaces.

They knew how to feed organic life.

They knew how to calm even the most upset of emotional outbursts.

Lucky would play hide-and-seek frequently. Her ability to turn invisible made the game much more fun and challenging to the little ones. Handy was of most help during feedings, and would often be holding a bottle of formula, snacks, or some sort of plush toy. On occasion, the hand would manipulate a well-loved puppet made from an old sock. The limb had taught herself how to make the sock look like it was smiling, or shake its head when a child asked it a question.

Iris, (of course) was the most help during nap times. She found that she could control her voice into a softer tone to calm a child- without putting it entirely to sleep. Every time Garnet checked in on the duo, the differences in the children's behavior was staggering when compared to Amethyst's group. The kids would play nicely, sleep, share, and were generally a well behaved bunch. Once in a while someone would cry from hunger, or falling over- but these incidents were dealt with quickly upon realization. If a child behaved badly, they were secluded from the others, and had to sit in a corner until they had calmed or apologized to the non-guilty party.

As Garnet entered the room today, she could immediately tell it was "nap time". The lights in the room had dimmed, and the children were all asleep in the cots. The two yellow pearls looked up at the fusion in surprise- both sisters cradling a newborn child that was too small for the cot beds.

Garnet smiled, nodded slightly, and slunk out of the room quietly before waking anyone. Who would have thought that two Yellow Pearls could be so gentle with children? When asked how they came up with their temperament toward the kids, Iris simply shrugged, and answered: "We just do the opposite thing Yellow Diamond would have done."

...an incredibly low blow to Bananas' karma- but who could blame them? It was obvious they wanted no creature to feel the same way THEY had felt during their imprisonment within their leader's storage room.

\----------------

Time shifted sluggishly here. Hope was minimal, but still hidden among the shadows. There was no prominent sun- no true "day" or "night". Only the stars and artificial lighting of the council building signified the passing of time. Garnet would continue her rounds until the building closed. It was the least she could do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had SO MUCH FUN writing this chapter! It's interesting to see what the other characters are up to from time to time.
> 
> Plus, Gamma's going to have to contact SOMEONE about that pet store's illegal prize...indeed!


	18. The State of Humanity (Part II)

Zed sighed in frustration as he was called to the Galactic Council's front desk again. He knew WHY he was being called. He knew exactly WHOM was calling him. It had been the same situation, with the same being, and the same question over, and OVER, AND OVER again.

Blue Diamond.

The previous MIB leader wandered to the front desk, agreed to take the call and requested for a sound proof room...like he did, EVERY DAY.

"ZED! There you are! I was starting to worry you wouldn't answer..."

"There hasn't been any updates...Blue."

"Wha?! I mean...YES...I was going to ask about Yellow, but you surprise me Zed! I'm just as concerned about YOUR species..." The Diamond seemed lightly appalled as if she had been caught in a lie.

"Cut the crap. I know Yellow's well-being is the only reason you keep contacting me."

The Gem's eyebrows furrowed in frustration.

"I already told you everything I know. She's quite safe, and alive- I'm sure. I saw her with her caretakers here at the building after Earth's destruction. The Keronian adopted one of the human kids before boarding a cruise ship. Where they went is a mystery to me."

"Humph...well, if she IS alive and well, why hasn't she contacted me...ZED?"

"I can promise you...I have no clue. I haven't heard from the frog or his family either. Perhaps they are just being cautious, and not sending out communication signals because there is no private place for Yellow to do so. She IS still trying to stay undercover- keep in mind."

Blue sighed. "If you hear something... ANYTHING from them...will you let me know right away?"

Zed nodded. "I've already answered that question dozens of times."

Blue sighed again. "Thank you Zed."- ...and hung up.

"Mercy...I'm getting too old for this..." The man left the soundproof room with a tinge of guilt. In reality, he had overheard conversations among the Crystal Gems that Gamma had returned to his home planet on Keron. Zed had decided to leave out this tiny bit of information in their conversations- however. He figured calling the Keronian ambassador and asking about Gamma's whereabouts could start a panic if the toads got wind that the violent dictator was hidden among their ranks. He didn't want any such call to be intercepted either, and figured that Gamma would contact him when the time was right.

Plus, he had NO CLUE what the frog's private phone number was.

The man decided to check Peridot on his way back to the refugee camps. He knocked on a janitor's closet in frustration. "Peridot?! Are you in there? Open up!"

Zed could hear a muffled: ("CLOD!")- as the Gem got up from her comfortable closet station, and answered the door- looking up at the man in annoyance. "What do YOU want?! I'm busy."

The inside of the closet had been transformed from a filthy storage room, into a tech wonderland! There were multiple screens flashing various numbers, statistics and camera shots of outer space. Zed noted that there was a pile of broken tablets on the floor as well. It was obvious Pearl had asked her green friend to assist with fixing the devices for her classes.

"I was wondering if you had found out anything pertaining to Gamma's whereabouts?"

"NO. Stop asking me."

Zed shrugged. "Blue Diamond keeps calling...EVERY SINGLE FREAKING DAY. I have to at least tell her I'm TRYING to get answers..."

"Mmph...she was always such an emotional Diamond...glad she wasn't mine." Peridot reflected on this fact briefly. "What a nuisance."

"I think she's just worried about Yellow."

"-AREN'T WE ALL!?" Peridot humphed in frustration. She seemed angry, but was obviously upset that her other friends hadn't even attempted to contact them with a status update on their well-being.

Zed sighed. "You're doing fine. Just...tell me if there are any updates." The Peridot nodded quickly before Zed closed the closet door again.

\----------------

Lapis was using all of her strength to lift a massive pallet of food rations. She was never quite sure how Garnet accomplished to bargain for such a magnificent prize, but she was not complaining. As the blue Gem grunted-attempting to use all of her wing power to lift the heavy load to the refugee feeding station, she heard a familiar sound that made her groan in annoyance.

Several Rubies jaunted around the corner. They seemed to be pestering a Zircon in a bellhop suit.

"Come on! We should hang out together! We're FRIENDS!"

"We are NOT friends!" The previous lawyer seemed...highly annoyed.

"But...but...we all had shock ankle-thingys on at the same time!"

Another Ruby agreed. "YEAH! Friends!"

"Just because we were being held hostage together during that trial, does NOT make us friends!" The Zircon was insistent that being threatened as a group was NOT a baseline for socialization.

"Heh..." Lapis couldn't help herself. It seemed Toaster's previous platoon had (somewhat) imprinted on the poor bellhop. The situation was quite humorous...and rather adorable.

The group of Rubies came up with an alternative. "Maybe...she just needs a hug!"

"YEH! That always makes ME feels better!" This comment was immediately followed by the poor Zircon being entirely covered in scolding-hot affectionate Rubies.

"AGGGH! Get OFF OF ME you clods! My attire..." Sure enough, the Zircon's entire bellhop uniform had disintegrated into a pile of ash- exposing the Gem's original lawyer outfit underneath! "MY UNIFORM! Oh...they're going to dock that from my pay now...YOU LITTLE SHALE-HEADED-"

"ACK! WE'RE SORRIES!"

"WE WERE JUS' TRYING TO MAKE YOU FEELS BETTER!"

"Boy...that uniform wasn't made very goods..."

The Zircon steamed in a rage! "WHY YOU...!"

The small group of Rubies bolted down the hall quickly, as the Zircon ran after with absolute hatred.

"PFFT!" Lapis was in hysterics! It wasn't like there was much to laugh about these days...she took joy where she could find it. There was a brief pause of happiness, before the blue Gem recalled her original chore. She continued to grunt and heave the massive stack of food to its destination.

\----------------

Upon arrival, a line of Humans had already formed- all waiting for their daily rations.

Garnet glanced up at Lapis...rather unamused.

"Sorry...sorry...Toaster's platoon was causing a disturbance in the hall again." Lapis apologized as she heaved the food into the room. Garnet smiled slightly, and nodded in understanding.

As per usual, Amethyst received the first meal- not out of greed, but necessity. The Crystal Gems would choose a random ration from the stack, and feed it to the purple Gem, just to make sure the food was cooked properly and hadn't been poisoned. One could not be too careful with these things...especially because there were SO MANY species that disliked the Earthlings. Several minutes passed after the Gem wolfed down the packet...

...

...no vomiting or poofing! The food was safe! Amethyst stuck up her thumb in agreement, before the excited crowd began to collect the beautiful bounty in an orderly fashion.

"It's so sad..." Pearl spoke to Garnet while helping to hand out the meal packets. "-It's so sad that the Earth has devolved into this horrendous state. Stars! What would Rose say?"

"She would say...hmmmmm..."You're doing a great job Pearl!"" Garnet gave her friend a thumbs up!

Pearl blushed from the flattering comment before going back to work. "Still...I wish we could find them a nice place to live...with a sky, and wind, and beautiful flowers, and all the other things..."

\----------------

Little did Pearl know that the Council Woman herself had been working on this exact problem over the last few weeks. Her staff seemed overwhelmed, and resources were running low quickly. She had been calling any potential planet that covered every category for harboring Human life. Most of the planetary leaders seemed...less than enthusiastic about housing an extra thousand mouths to feed.

"Can you at least consider it?" The Council Woman sounded desperate as she stared at the screen.

Queen Butterfly looked upon the woman with a most serious gaze. "It's not that we dislike Humans. One of my daughter's best friends IS a Human after all. I just don't think our planet is ready to preserve a nearly extinct species. Mewni is currently dealing with increased poverty, a civil war, AND a corn shortage. Now is just...not a good time to keep Humanity safe here."

The Council Woman sighed. "Yes...yes. you're right of course. I'm sorry to have taken up your time..."

Queen Butterfly frowned. "Don't be discouraged my dear. I'm sure you will find a planet that will be willing to take them in. As soon as our own politics and hunger problems are taken care of, we would be more than happy to house them...it's just...going to take some time..."

\----------------

The Council Woman tried again.

"NO! ABSOLUTELY NOT!" The princess of Mül was currently stroking her Converter pet. "One of the Human MIB special colonies almost made OUR people extinct! Why would we house their species NOW?!"

"Surely, you know what it feels like to be without a planet than? Can you not sympathize?"

"OUT OF THE QUESTION!" The princess hung up in a huff.

The galactic leader sighed once more...before going down the list...

\----------------

"OF COURSE we would be happy to house the Humans!" The leader of Betelgeuse, Purrr-merf nodded in agreement.

"REALLY?! YOU WOULD?!"

"Yes! Of course! Our planet is VERY small, and VERY overcrowded, but the life here is peaceful...perfect for housing an endangered species!...as long as they don't mind eating fish that is!"

"I'm...I'm sure they would not!" The Council Woman chuckled to herself in slight relief. "Fish was one of their food staples on Earth as well...or so I've been told!"

"The few Betelgeusians that adopted Human cubs have reported very high success rates! Plus-" Purr-merf blushed slightly in embarrassment. "They are just...SO ADORABLE! MERF! Such little toes...and the way they try to act as intelligent as the rest of the cosmos..."

The Council Woman's brow furrowed slightly at this. "You...do realize that they ARE a fairly intelligent species...not just a pet...right?"

"MEROWF!" The cat-like alien looked surprised! "Of COURSE I know that...yes...of course." The cat nodded in agreement, and changed the subject quickly. "Either way, we would be happy to house Humanity- both in family units AND individual adoptions!" The cat smiled.

The council woman clapped her hands in enthusiasm! "Excellent! You have no clue what this means to me- and to all the refugees here!"

"No problem! I'll send a ship along so that we can make arrangements with appropriate shots and paperwork." The Betelgeusian leader seemed to be emitting a slight purring noise in satisfaction.

"This is wonderful news! I'm sure the Humans will be glad to be able to call a planet home once more!"

\----------------

As the saying goes: "when it rains it pours". It was at this precise moment, when Peridot had decided to take a small nap on the floor of her little closet...

In a burst of excitement, one of the green Gem's screens began to flash and alarm like it was nobody's business! Red lights flickered! A sound similar to a fire alarm blared!

"SNORT!" Peridot jumped into the air- incredibly spooked by the din! The computer immediately announced its findings: "INCOMING TRANSMISSION FROM: KERON!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Apologies in advance if updates become a bit slow again.  
> I've been feeling....kinda down lately. Really bad confidence in myself, sad about the constant stream of horrendous news on TV, upset about how long these surgeries (and healing time) are taking...and all that hoopla.
> 
> On the brighter side of things- the Mewni and Mül make their first guest appearance in this chapter! A cookie to whomever gets the references!!  
> ^_^


	19. A Surprise

The green Gem answered the call as quickly and clumsily as possible. As the phone connected, Peridot immediately recognized the red Keronian and Yellow Pearl standing in a (seemingly), incredibly dark room.

"G-GAMMA?! IS THAT YOU?!" Peridot was obviously excited and relieved! Her eyes had stars in them! She could finally ask the question that had been pestering her for so long..."-HOW IS THE HAT HOLDING UP?!"

"(Shhhhhh! Shhhhhh! Keep it down Peridot! It's nighttime here!)" the Keronian mumbled sternly! "(Toaster and Kelly are fast asleep already and-wait...did you just ask about my HAT?!)"

"YES! YES! HOW IS MY HANDYWORK KEEPING?! IT'S PROBABLY DOING GREAT!...I'm SURE...""

"Well...the heat button stopped functioning...but everything else seems fin-WAIT! What am I saying?! Peridot! We're in serious trouble here!"

The green Gem tilted her head in confusion. "Eh? Trouble?! Does it have to do with the heat button malfunctioning?"

"Oh for the love of...NO! Will you forget about the stupid hat for a second?! We have a pet store company- here on Keron...RAFFLING OF A PEKOPONIAN CHILD as a publicity stunt!"

There was a slight pause before Gamma's statement hit Peridot in the face. "WHAAA?! But...but...that's incredibly...ILLEGAL!"

"I know."

"-and CRUEL!"

"I KNOW."

"-and-"

"WE KNOW!" both Gamma and Acapella shouted at the same time!

Acapella butted in. "We need help- back up...cops...a judge...SOMETHING! We would like to talk to the Council Woman...or the Crystal Gems...someone like that?"

"Well...erm..." Peridot looked toward her closet door in guilt. "The thing about that is...everyone here has been so busy! The Crystal Gems...the Council Woman...the guards...even the cooks have to work constantly! There are humans EVERYWHERE! We've all been having to pitch in just to make ends meet...I'm not sure if we can stretch our...ASSISTANCE much further..."

"But...but...we have NO CLUE what condition this kid is in!" Gamma seemed increasingly concerned.

"...or if they're being fed properly!" Acapella added. "They could be in CAGE for all we know..."

"MPPH..." Peridot looked back toward the door in nervousness. "I'll...I'll see if I can find someone...hang on..." The green Gem quickly ran from the closet, and began to desperately look for someone...ANYONE to assist. She quickly ran into the closest refugee room...

"AGGGGHHH!" Peridot screamed in terror as Garnet picked her up, and began to spin her around in enthusiasm!

"ISN'T IT WONDERFUL PERIDOT!?"

The green Gem looked around the room in a surprised stupor! Apparently, someone had started an unexpected party! Everyone was dancing, and eating, and yowling with joy! Peridot looked about in a frenzy! "Garnet!"

"YOU MUST HAVE HEARD THE NEWS TOO!"

"Garnet!"

"THE COUNCIL WOMAN FOUND THE HUMANS A NEW HOME!"

"GARNET!"

The fusion stopped spinning suddenly, and stared at Peridot with curiosity.

"GARNET! GAMMA IS ON THE LINE! HE CONTACTED ME SEVERAL MINUTES AGO! STARS!"

"Gamma? GAMMA!?" Garnet dropped Peridot in slight shock; the poor green Gem landing with an: "OOF!"

\----------------

...

After hearing the frog's sad tale, the three Crystal Gems contemplated among themselves. Peridot had led them into her closet in hopes of fixing the obvious conflict.

"I can't believe they are raffling off a HUMAN child...why doesn't the government step in?!" The renegade Pearl seemed the most upset.

Gamma shrugged. His government was extremely strict on certain things...and extremely lax on other things.

"It's INSENSITIVE is what is is! So soon after the Earth disappeared too!" Amethyst nodded to herself.

"So...can any of you help us?" The frog looked at the trio with hopeful eyes.

"Oh...oh Gamma..." Pearl blushed. "We HAVE to stay with the survivors. Things here have been...VERY difficult and delicate...to say the least. We MUST make sure that everyone arrives on Beetlejuice safely, and gets the care they need..."

"Hmmmm...Gamma...you have a platoon of your own. Why don't you utilize their skills?" Garnet thought this was a reasonable alternative.

The Keronian looked away from the screen sheepishly. "N-not everyone from my original platoon is like Lilolo. Many have a very...hrm..."warped" view on Pekoponians...kind of like the rest of my planet. Are you SURE there are no free Gems, or cops, or...ANYONE available!?"

"Hmmmm..." Garnet thought deeply to herself. The crowd waited patiently in anticipation. "-Well...there IS someone...but I doubt they would be much help..."

"I'll take any help we can get at this point! We're kind of alone in this situation...you know?!"

"I don't think it's a good idea..."

"SURE it is!"

Garnet shrugged. "Alright...if that's what you want. I'll send their gemstones over right away...keep your transporter on and your spirits joyous!" The fusion gave a thumbs up before ending the call.

Gamma sighed in relief. "Thank goodness! You Gems are so powerful; we'll be able to save this kid in no time at all!"

Acapella huffed to herself! "I DO wish you would have allowed me to speak more. Stars know who they're sending over..."

"I don't care WHO they're sending over! Just as long as we can save that kid..."

In a bright flash of light, the computer's transporter began to make sounds in anticipation! Something was coming through!

Not just ONE, but FIVE somethings...

...five RED somethings...

Acapella suddenly let out a terrified screech, as she realized what a horrendous trick those damn Crystal Gems had pulled on her! It took Gamma a second to figure out why his friend was so hysterical...

...and then it hit him. "OH JEEZ...OH JEEZ...I CAN'T STOP IT! ACAPELLA! DO SOMETHING!"

"WHAT AM I SUPPOSED TO DO?! YOU are the one that asked them for this..."

Before either alien could say anything else, the gemstones materialized! There were five flashes of blinding light, before Toaster's old platoon suddenly appeared- stunned, confused, and slightly shocked.

The group immediately began to banter.

"Wha just happened?"

"Where are we?"

"I remembers...the fusion punched me in the face...I wonder why she was mad?"

"She didn't LOOK mad..."

As the group of Rubies glanced around the new environment, one of them spotted the (now terrified) Keronian.

"HEY! Look guys! It's Ma!"

"OHMYGOSH!"

"We missed you Ma!"

"They must have sent us here so that Ma could take care of us!"

"MA!"

"MA!"

"I'm so glad to see you Ma!"

"AGGGGGPHHH!" Gamma struggled in discomfort as the group hugged him in affection! "NO! No...no...no no no..." The frog wanted no part in being burnt to a crisp! "ACAPELLA! HELP!"

The Yellow Pearl huffed again, before putting her hands on her hips. "You brought this upon yourself! This IS what you wanted...RIGHT? LOTS of Gem soldiers..."

"FOR THE LOVE OF- FINE! YOU WERE RIGHT ALL ALONG! NOW HELP ME OUT!"

Acapella looked rather smug at herself, before lifting the over-loved Keronian above the crowd of bouncing Rubies again...just as she had done during the last similar encounter. The group of soldiers immediately began a din of complaints!

"HEY!"

"Give Ma back!"

"We can't give hugs if he's all the way up theres..."

"HUSH!" Acapella snapped at the crowd!

The platoon of Rubies went silent.

"NOW! Before I let Gamma back down, you lot need to listen to me!"

The Rubies sat on the floor.

"Gamma...or..."MA"...is a Keronian!"

There was a small mumbling from the red Gems as they attempted to mimic:

"Kero..."

"Con-ran?"

"E-an."

Acapella nodded. "That means, he is an alien that cannot stand heat! Heat HURTS him! You have to be careful and control your temperatures around a Keronian!"

The Rubies glanced at each other sheepishly, before nodding in unison.

"NOW! I'm going to put Gamma back on the floor..." The frog looked up at the Pearl- absolutely terrified by this notion, before Acapella concluded: "-REMEMBER! Gentle!"

To Gamma's full horror, he found himself being lowered back to the ground. Several of the small rubies got up quickly, and moved away to give their new friend some much needed space. The frog glanced around with a will to run off to a safe spot. The platoon stood in a circle, however, blocking any chance of escape. The little Gems watched in fascination as Gamma's burn wounds began to heal quickly.

...

Once the frog looked normal once more, the leader of the platoon approached the Keronian with a sense of importance. Gamma squinted in fear, as the Gem's hand inched close to his face...

...

"pat, pat, pat..." To the frog's absolute relief, the Ruby began to pat him on his head- not unlike someone would do to a dog. The group glanced at one another, before following the leader."

"pat...pat..."

"pat, pat, patta..."

"pat..."

Gamma suddenly felt very silly. Having five sets of little Gem hands patting him on the head all at the same time was a bit...awkward...to say the least.

The leader of the Rubies was much more quiet now, but let out a discreet: "...Ma..."

...followed by the group copying in a sort of odd mumble:"(Ma..Ma...Mama...Ma...Ke-O-E-an...)"

"Erm...Th-Thank you? You guys can stop now..." Gamma blushed in embarrassment. The crowd obeyed.

Acapella smiled down at her friend. "See? You just have to give them direction! You're welcome by the way!"

The frog huffed in an attempt to gain his dignity and manliness back. He felt like some sort of lost, helpless, puppy.

This entire odd ritual was brutally interrupted, however, by a sudden yawn, and shout from upstairs: "Gamma?! Wat's going on? It's loud..." The din had (apparently) stirred Toaster from her sleep!

"OH STARS! OH SHALE!" Acapella yelped in a panic, as the group of Rubies began to whoop with excitement at the notion of seeing their friend! The Pearl glanced quickly at her froggy pal for assistance- not ready to explain this complicated mess to Toaster quite yet...

...Gamma had to think fast... "BANANA'S ROOM!" The Pearl nodded in understanding, forcefully scooped up all the Rubies using her superior strength, and quickly ran down to the basement! The herd was tossed through the dimensional portal quickly- with a unified "Yelp!" of surprise!

Gamma found the portal's remote, and managed to close the thing and make it disappear mere seconds before Toaster entered the basement door!

The Ruby crossed her arms as she stared at the guilty-looking duo- averting their gaze. "Whatareya guys doing in here? You look like you're hiding things..."

"Don't be silly Toaster! We were just checking on Bananas! Go back to sleep!" Acapella encouraged her friend back up the basement stairs...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Sorry about the late chapter! I was having the WORST TIME trying to finish this thing...plus I spent the entire last week (basically), asleep, in bed, with with a bad cold. I'm still not quite satisfied with the ending,...but it gets the job done, and moves the story along. (as these things are meant to do...I guess! LOL!)
> 
> XD
> 
> The next few chapters have basic concepts...but I'm going to need to grow several original characters from scratch. It may take some time, but is quite necessary! YUP!
> 
> A big thanks to all the readers and commenters that have written how much this story makes their day! You guys are awesome, and continue to inspire me to write this thing! Thanks again!!


	20. Annoying

Bananas was annoyed.

It wasn't HER fault that the frog had passed out. Her previous Pearl refused to tell her what was written on the strange receipt too...

She still hadn't gotten a bath.

She still felt sticky.

Her bed was STILL lumpy, and (as predicted) her back now hurt too.

"MERF!" The massive kitten huffed in insult! She laid her head down on the border of the uncomfortable bed, and stared at the swirling vortex that led to the Keronian's real house. The previous Diamond wondered what would happen if she stuck some of her face through...would she see a clean house? A messy one? What did a Keronian house look like anyway?

The cat sighed. At least things couldn't get any worse.

...and then...

"ZAP!" Five random Rubies were suddenly shoved through the vortex, flying every-which-way!

"FLORP! BOOM!"...the portal leading to the outside world suddenly shrank, collapsed upon itself, and disappeared!

"MEOWF?!" Needless to say, the quick bolt of unexpected excitement shocked Bananas to the core! More confused than ever, the massive cat quickly got up, avoided the new crowd of Rubies, and swiped the air with her paw several times where the vortex had been floating...

...GONE.

The Ruby platoon began to banter. "Wha? Wha just happened?"

"Where are we now?"

"Today's confusing..."

The previous Diamond suddenly focused her attention on the tiny crowd. In a moment of panic, she immediately realized whom these particular Rubies were...

...they were Toaster's platoon, from the trial! The exact SAME platoon the leader had forced shock-anklets upon! A bead of sweat went down the massive cat's brow as the group of Gems transferred their unified focus toward her direction.

"WOW!"

"WHAT'S THAT?"

"IT'S BIG!"

Bananas blushed slightly...not knowing if the little Gem was talking about her height or girth. She was going to say something about the idiot's comments being out of line, but then remembered: If she spoke, this massive crowd of dumb-dumbs would know who she was. She wasn't...QUITE certain...but was pretty sure that if the Rubies became upset with her, they could (very easily) set fire to her fur and damage the organic husk in revenge. Yellow Diamond was no fool! The last thing she needed right now was to deal with continuous pain for days...perhaps even weeks! Bananas decided the best route of action would be to sit on the floor, and say as little as possible.

"OH! OH! I KNOWS! IT'S A MEW!"

"A...mew?"

"YEH! OL-56 said they are soft Earth pets! I didn't know they were so talls though..."

"What does it do?"

"Erm...she said it ates, sleeps, and rumbles!"

"Rumbles? What does that mean?!"

"Idontknow..."

Bananas looked down at the crowd in awkwardness. These idiots were wasting her precious sleeping time! The massive kitten "Huffed", before returning to her bed, and attempting to get some rest.

...

Unfortunately for Bananas, Rubies are a most curious bunch. The group ended up following the cat to the massive donut bed. As the previous Diamond laid down and attempted to relax, the little red Gems began to poke and prod at the "pet".

One Ruby heaved some pressure on Banana's paw, and jumped back in fear and surprise when a MASSIVE set of claws naturally extended! "YIPE! H-Hey...you guys? This...this "mew" has six...erm...knives? On her gravity connectors? Maybe we should leave her alone..."

Bananas suddenly looked smug in agreement.

"NAAAAAHHH...OL-56 says mews are nice...remember?" To Banana's disappointment, the Gem that had rebutted was petting some of her side fur in the wrong way. It...felt...weird...weird and uncomfortable!

"MRRRRRRR..." the massive cat growled in aggravation, before shifting her tail wildly in all directions! The Rubies jumped in surprise, and scurried away at the unexpected noise!

"MERF!" the massive cat seemed proud of herself! As long as the idiotic herd didn't get close to her again, everything would be...tolerable.

"Wha was THAT?!"

"It made a weird noise!"

"That didn't sound like a "rumble" at all!"

"Wonder why it did that..."

Bananas tucked her tail, paws, and head underneath her body, before beginning to doze- hoping to get the point across that she didn't want to be bothered. The massive creature now resembled a breathing pile of fur.

The platoon seemed...disappointed. "HMPH! That's no fun!"

"She tucked herself into a ball!"

"Maybe it's because I pressed on her gravity connector?"

The group sighed sadly, before their focus fell on the other creature in the room...

\---------------

"BOOF!"

"HA! HA! HEE! LOOK AT HER GO!"

"She's a LOT funner than the mew!"

"BRUGFF! BORF!"

Bananas opened an eye in annoyance. Some sort of horrible din had disturbed her sleep! Aggravated, the creature looked up to see what all the commotion was about. It seemed that Lilly and the Rubies were playing a game of "tag and chase" the squealing of joy mixed in with the massive barking, was making the dimensional space completely un-enjoyable.

"Huff..." Bananas sighed to herself, knowing there was absolutely nothing she could do to ease the current horrendous situation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YUS! I AM ALIVE!!! (...and been sitting on this chapter for over a month)
> 
> I still don't really like how it turned out....but a chapter is, indeed, a chapter.
> 
> Been super busy! Started an Ebay business, attempting to pin-point my SECOND surgery of the year, and trying to mold some new characters for the upcoming ark. (making new characters is taking longer than expected).
> 
> I hope it'll be worth the wait.....


End file.
